


Sugar

by winkun_au



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Camboys, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sappy Shit, a brief pole dancing scene, alternate universe - record shops, inconsistent characterization, kun big Sexy, refractory period? we don't know her!, t h i g h s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkun_au/pseuds/winkun_au
Summary: "Would you like to try a new sample? It's spiced raisin bread with cinnamon sugar." Kun asks again. Sicheng hates cinnamon. And raisins. The mole under Kun's heaven-crafted eyebrows makes him forget that."Yes, I'd love your sugar."~the winkun camboy/barista au that literally nobody asked for





	1. Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> trying something other than pure unadulterated smut for once
> 
> (kun has three other jobs but we'll get to that part later)

Sicheng tucks into the coffee shop on 4th on his way home. It's the one Taeil suggested a while back and he's come to love doing work at this charming place.

The atmosphere was spectacular, used books and antique decor telling stories and amping up the character of the place instead of trying to mold to minimalistic traits. Sicheng had only met the owner once. During the conversation, he'd learned that she loves travelling and would always bring back bits and pieces whenever she could. The coffee shop made Sicheng feel invisible, like he could be anyone in the world or no one at all. 

Renjun, the owner's son, gives him a nod and a smile when he walks in. After he gets his drink and a cheat day sugar cookie, Sicheng sits at the back corner - near the window but with his laptop turned so he can get work planning and scheduling done without getting reported for public lewdness. Before long, he's sent out a dozen emails, accepted payments for three previously-discussed private shows, planned out filming days for each, and made notes of what he'll need to get. All of it is organized into neat, innocent looking spreadsheets. Abbreviated, just in case.

He smiles to himself, sighs, and leans back to stretch. Finally, he picks up his neglected cookie. It's been over two hours, and the shifts are switching soon. He catches a glimpse of soft-looking brown hair, none other than Jungwoo - a classmate of Taeil's, who works here. Before Sicheng makes it to the register, he notices the new worker next to him. He has pitch black hair, is noticeably shorter than Jungwoo, and although Sicheng can't see his face, he thinks the way his wavy hair shakes when he nods is cute.

"Hey, Jungwoo, how are you?" Sicheng asks, looking down as he tugs his wallet out.

"Sicheng! I'm good, what would you like? Kun, let's have you try the register." 

"I'll just get an expresso. How are classes going?" Sicheng finally manages to pull a few bills from his wallet.

"Same as usual. I wanna die. Kun, you got this?"

"Yup." says the new voice. And that's when Sicheng finally looks up. 

Nothing in the world could've prepared him for this man's fucking face.

"???" Kun asks, his bright smile metaphorically blinding Sicheng. Sicheng's composure crumbles. 

"Huh?"

"Would you like to try a new sample? It's spiced raisin bread with cinnamon sugar." Kun asks again. Sicheng hates cinnamon. And raisins. The mole under Kun's heaven-crafted eyebrows makes him forget that.

"Yes, I'd love your sugar."

Fuck. 

Kun blushes. 

Sicheng wants to cry.

Jungwoo bursts into laughter. 

"Fuck, I mean- Yes. I'll try one." Sicheng accidentally makes eye contact with Jungwoo who winks and raises a suggestive eyebrow. Sicheng makes a mental note to find a place to hide his dead body later.

Mortified, Sicheng makes his way back to his table once he has his drink. He's still holding onto the cursed raisin bread, having been unable to figure out the best way to dispose of it without being rude. It stares back at him while he tries to work, glancing back at Kun whenever he can.

A few minutes later, Jungwoo drops by his table on the premise of checking on customers.

"So," Jungwoo starts with a Cheshire grin, "What was that?"

"I don't know!" Sicheng hisses. "I just looked at him and forgot how to talk." He sighs at his plate. "I hate raisins."

"I'll have it. I'm starving."

"One thing first: who the fuck is he? I want to have his babies."

"I can introduce you-"

"No, no, no, no, no, absolutely not. I'll talk to him later. Just tell me the basic stuff. Name, age, kinks. Top or bottom. The usual."

Jungwoo snorts. Out of the corner of his eye, Sicheng sees Kun turn towards them and can only hope his semi isn't visible from over there.

"Man, he gives me mad hetero vibes. If I ever find out, I'll let you know." Jungwoo grabs Sicheng's bread, and takes a bite.

"Well, you thought Lucas was straight until that one Christmas party so your gaydar is broken, my friend." 

"He's a jock! They confuse me."

The two banter for a bit longer, before Renjun passes by with a purposeful cough. Jungwoo heads off then, greeting other customers and clearing plates and cups.

Sicheng tries to focus for the next half hour or so, he really does. But his boner is really getting the better of him, and it doesn't help that he can't keep himself from getting distracted by Kun. He's worked his way from the register to the back and is currently cleaning a table by the door. This doesn't help Sicheng's dilemma. He's debating whether he should wait it out so he can sneak out without embarrassing himself or whether he should leave as fast as possible before Kun can notice him. It's then when a reminder pops up on his phone - he had planned to film once he got home. 

Fuck it. He'll have to talk to Kun eventually. Hopefully, he can redeem himself and not speak like a lovesick 16 year old. Sicheng packs up his stuff quickly, puts his plates and cups on the designated side counter, adjusts his collar and reminds himself he's good, he's got this. _It's just a boy, you'll be fine. _

"Heading out, Sicheng?" Kun says with a smile. Fuck. _Maybe I don't got this._

He counts to three in his head so he doesn't get flustered again.

"Yup, headed home." Sicheng smiles, holding tighter to the straps of his backpack. "See you around?" 

"I'm Kun, by the way. See ya 'round, cutie." 

Sicheng feels his face go red but thankfully, he's already out the door. He drops by the grocery store on the way and once he's back at his place, he checks his filming planner again. Edging. Cockring. Vibrator. Pay-per-minute. When all he wants right now is to get himself off and try not to think about those pretty lips on his.

He groans, practically dragging himself to his filming room.


	2. Showoff

Sicheng's hips twitch absentmindedly into his bedsheets, seeking any kind of friction against his veins. Anything to spark the desire he'll need for the camera. He brushes back the long strands of hair that fall into his face as he lies on his side, scrolling through the camming site for something to get him hard. Something to fantasize about, to distract him from what he's putting on the internet for strangers. Something that'll illicit real moans. Although he already prepared himself in the shower, today's just one of those days where the last thing he wants to do is fuck himself until his knees and voice ache from dirty talking for a bunch of strangers who just want him because they like getting off to young gay Asian men. Right now, what he really and truly wants is to finish his 2 essays and try that curry recipe he saw earlier.

But alas. Sicheng keeps scrolling.

With 23 minutes left, a new feed pops up. Username FujianSeoul_K. The thumbnail starts autoplaying the liveshow when the site detects that Sicheng's stopped scrolling. It's another man, wearing a strangely cut mask, propping himself up on his side. The mask is asymmetrical, unlike Sicheng's, covering his lips and nose, swooping in a gentle arc to hide one of his eyes as well as an eyebrow. Taut black strings circle around his head, securing the mask, and his cheeks are exposed which makes Sicheng curious. Some kind of fetish for cheek bulging, he'd guess, if it weren't for his covered mouth. The man is clearly naked, but with his torso covered by a blanket. A muscular thigh is in shot, ensuring that the blanket doesn't show anything vital - but Sicheng's breath hitches at the sight of this man's V-line and the telltale bruises of a recent fuck. The man ruffles his hair and the sides of his uncovered eye crinkle, deepset dimples explaining the strange cut of the mask. Just as Sicheng sees the timer, indicating that stream just started, and decides that FujianSeoul_K probably won't finish in time, the man shifts and part of his chest is revealed. A nipple piercing is distinguishable and the man smirks and starts tracing circles on his chest. 

Interested now, Sicheng clicks the video. There's a slight hint of dialect when he speaks Mandarin, and Sicheng can safely assume he's Fujian-born from the username. Hoping the show starts soon, Sicheng clicks the man's profile, letting the video play in the corner as he turns the volume up. 23. Chinese. Seoul. Let's get it ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿. He goes only by the name "K" and his following is small, having only recently begun camming. His voice is calm, confident but cute which confuses Sicheng. He can't figure out what K is going to do - can't figure out whether the older man will fuck himself senseless or dom roleplay with the viewers. 

"Okay, okay," K laughs. "Enough teasing then. I'm so hard I'm aching for you." Sicheng's eyes snap back to the video to see K set the camera further away and sit on the edge of his bed, legs spread to show the outline of his cock through the sheets. 

"Wanna know a secret? I have a surprise for you." K leans back against the pillows, spreads his legs and he removes the useless piece of fabric, his cockhead red and leaking pre-cum. Sicheng feels himself harden at the sight of his piercing. He grabs at his cheeks, leaving a rubber toy visible.

"I wanted to try bottoming for you guys! Who wants to guess what this is?" K tugs the toy out, wincing both from the unfamiliarity and the presence of it. He pulls out a small matching remote. "I had this in all day with a cockring on, even at dance practice."

Sicheng swallows, his breath growing heavy as his middle finger traces up his vein.

"Think I can cum in 8 minutes?" K teases himself with the toy. "Last time, it took me 10 untouched. I know I'll do better for you."

"I know you wanted to see me finger myself," K's eyes flutter as he pushes a button on the remote, "But I've never bottomed, you know that, baby." Sicheng's heart skips a beat at the sudden sentiment, even if it's definitely just an act. "I'm so nervous." The wild look in K's eyes say otherwise.

"Tell me what to do, baby boy. Talk to me." K looks right at the camera and angles the vibrator. Maybe he's new to camming, but he's sure fucking good at it, because he hits his prostate immediately. Sicheng needs more lube. 

"Fuck, right there, baby. You always know how to work me." K goes back to the comments, "Tell me how you want me, I'll do it." 

His voice and his actions do something to Sicheng. So rarely does he find cams that interest him, and K has barely even started yet he's captivated. He hits send on a comment before he realizes what he's doing. 

_w_inwin: ride it_

***

Kun audibly gasps when he sees the comment. _The_ Winwin, watching him? One of the site's most popular camboys, watching him. While this could mean everything for him as a job, beyond that, it really fucking turns him on. Winwin is notoriously pretty, shameless but not submissive. He's lithe and sexy, teasing and controlling. An ultimate power bottom. He can work the audience like no other. And he's always faceless. 

Kun's cock twitches, begging for attention but he ignores it, eyes glued to the comments. He wants more. 

***

"Whoa, okay. I'm so flattered you're watching. Doesn't your show start soon?"

_w_inwin: Wanted something to get me in the mood._

Sicheng doesn't miss the way K blushes, ears and cheeks rosy. "Any requests, Win-ah? Anything you want me to do?" Sicheng reads through the comments, gong crazy at the interactions between the two men. 

_w_inwin: Ride it. Are there levels? _

"Fuck, that sounds good." K shifts to the position quickly, those beautiful thighs taught as he lowers onto the vibrator. "Okay baby, one to 10." 

_w_inwin: 10_

"10? Fuck, you know I won't last. Just for you, okay, Win-ah."

Sicheng's hands pump himself faster, watching the older man ride the small toy, hands gripping the sheets tight and letting out the most delicious sounds.

_w_inwin: Talk to me_

"Want you. Want you so bad."

Fuck.

"Fuck, I miss you baby. Miss your big fucking cock on my tongue."

Sicheng is close.

"Come fill me up, baby. I'll be good, I promise."

There are hundreds of people watching, but it feels like K is taking to him directly. His whole body feels like it's on fire.

"I'll be so good, so tight for you when you bounce me up and down on your cock."

Both their cocks leak, and Sicheng squeezes another dollop of lube, settling on his elbows and knees, reaching behind to his hole.

"You like that, want me to ride you like that? I'm your good boy, right? I'll make you feel so good."

Sicheng starts with two fingers, shallow thrusts right to his prostate.

"Fuck, baby, when are you coming home? I miss you so much. Just want your thick fucking cock, slamming into me. Fuck, I'm close."

Not bothering with another finger, Sicheng grabs the large plug from his drawer. Within moments, it's lubed up and starting to stretch him just right, and his attention is back on K.

"Cum in me, baby. Wanna feel you raw." Sicheng cries when plug bottoms out, and he goes back to pumping his cock.

"Want your cum dripping out of me while you fuck me again and again, until I can't walk. Sound good, baby? Filling me up with your cum?"

Sicheng's pace grows inconsistent, desperately seeking the bliss of orgasm when his 10 minute timer goes off. Fuck, right. If he cums now, he won't be able to stream. Sighing, he quickly gathers the other toys he'll use today and settles back to finish watching K. He bites his lip, and sits upright - rolling his hips gently. The older boy has stopped speaking, hand gripping the bedframe as he slams down on the vibrator, grinding in a circle before he pulls up again. The bed is creaking, and the older man's moans are lewd.

Sicheng is in awe at his stamina - riding like that burns his own thighs and he can only do it for a minute or so, and definitely not this enthusiastically. And that's with years of ballet and dance training. 

Within minutes, K is cumming spectacularly. When he sits back up, there are streaks of it across his chest.

He talks to the audience for a few more minutes as he comes down from his orgasm, cleaning himself up and gently pulling the vibrator out. It takes just long enough to make Sicheng late for his own show, but he doesn't care. This man makes him curious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god they were BOTH camboys
> 
> also the website is chinese, hence why they don't recognize each other's voices


	3. New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> winwin's show. light exhibitionism ft. jaehyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dear sicheng: i'm so sorry.

With that, Sicheng puts on his own mask - essentially a large skintoned headband that covers his eyes and nose, but the outermost fabric is black lace, layered to resemble a blindfold - and starts his show. The viewers notice the sheen of sweat and his ragged breathing, demanding whether he started without them.

"Well of course, had to make sure I was ready for you." Sicheng doesn't waste time - today isn't really about making money. He just doesn't want to miss a show.

"Another short show today." He pulls up the first toy - A moderate length dildo, girthy.

"Sorry I'm so busy lately. Next week will be longer, I promise, baby." Sicheng's tongue laps around the toy, cheeks hollowing out as he sucks at the head. Closes his eyes, letting his desires take over. He pulls off the toy with a pop, letting saliva lubricate it before swallowing the first couple inches. He leans back, eyes the camera down as he shows off the bulge in his cheeks. After fucking his mouth some, he pulls it out and sighs.

Setting the toy down on his floor, taking the camera with him. He licks the head, leaving his chest low to the ground and his back arched - ass up, the plug hitting him in the perfect spot as he grinds back on the bedframe. When he closes his eyes, it's so easy to pretend the weight on his tongue is K's pretty cock - thick and dripping. His pulse races, thinking about those hands in his hair, forcing him to take more. He's about halfway down now, holding off on deepthroating until he gets more into it.

When he realizes how long it's been since he spoke, he pulls off. He wipes the saliva off and checks the comments. The usual compliments, and lewd messages. Few stand out but he tends to get more tips when he acknowledges them, gives them what they want.  
  
"_Pretty baby._ Thank you, NaYu." He says with a sweet smile. Stroking up the dildo the whole time.

"_Show us your hole._ Soon, honey. Be patient or you won't get anything."

"_Winwin, you were on K's feed?_ _So fucking hot. _Yeah, I was." He puts the toy back to his lips, moaning around the head

"_Such a good little slut._" He finishes, deepthroating it again.

"God... K..." He says, between each downward motion, "want to..." He pulls off again, leaves the dildo against his cheek and licks at the base, "suck him off."

He keeps an eye on the comments. A ton of people asking who K is. Good. From just that one show, he's fascinated with the other man - and he really fucking hopes he's watching.

"_Naughty. What were you doing watching K?_" He reads the comment out loud, and laughs, "Why do you fucking think? I wanted something to get me hard for you."

More comments ask who K is. "FujianSeoul_K, I stumbled on his show just now."

Sicheng looks right at the camera, and licks a length up the toy.

"Why do you think I was so late?" He pulls back, letting saliva collect until he can drip it off his lips onto the toy.

"He's really fucking hot, right? I can't stop thinking about him." With that, Sicheng takes the dildo right down to the base. Relaxing his mouth, he pulls and pushes, gently fucking his own mouth with it. The chat goes crazy, both at the sight and at Sicheng's newfound interest. It's not often he expresses actual attraction instead of roleplaying or even mentions another camboy.

"_Did you touch yourself watching him?_" Another comment asks.

"Mmhm," He moans with his mouth full, letting a string of spit form when he pulls it out to elaborate. "Put my favourite plug in, wishing it was his cock. You wanna see how much I stretched myself out for him?"

He sets the dildo aside, then turns and lays chest down, arching his back so his hole is in sight. He can't see comments from here but he's certain the viewers are enjoying how the glass plug displays him. Shamelessly, he reaches back and spreads his cheeks more, tucking two fingers inside for good measure.

"Nearly came and ruined myself before I could show you." Sicheng tugs the plug out, immediately shoving three fingers in while he reaches for the lube. Carefully, he inserts the nozzle, groaning at the sudden cold filling him. Quickly, he grabs the dildo and pushes inside, playing up his reaction, arching his back and pushing into it as if he hadn't been using a much larger one minutes ago. He turns slightly, so the camera can see more of his torso then moans for the audience.

"Baby, I'm ready. You can fuck me now." He pulls the toy out, thrusts it in quickly.

"Fuck!" He whines. "It's too much for me. I can't take it." Sicheng angles his hips so it hits a better spot - thighs quivering, he's so close.

"C'mon, give it to me. Need you. Cum in me -God, I'm gonna fucking die on your dick. Fucking break me!"  
  
When he cums, he moans loud into the side of his mattress. He doesn't clean up on camera, just shuts off the stream, breathing hard and sweaty-haired.

He hopes the muffled cry of K's name doesn't go unnoticed.

  
  
***

It's New Year's Day when Sicheng sees Coffee Shop Kun again. Sicheng is out with Jaehyun, shopping for birthday presents for next month. And trying something else, too.  
  
Jaehyun tucks into the record shop, mumbling something. All Sicheng picks up is 'picky motherfucker' but he rolls his eyes and follows anyways. Immediately, it's too hot for the thick coats they're wearing, and all Sicheng wants is to finish up and get back to his place.

Jaehyun is droning on about what to buy Doyoung when Sicheng spots him. Near the back of the shop, black hair loose with thin, sparkly red ribbons braided in. And what appears to be a small crown on his head. Immediately, Sicheng pulls Jaehyun close, leaning in.

"Jae," he whispers, "That's Kun."

"From the coffee shop? Where?"Jaehyun turns his head.

"Back shelf." Sicheng says, eyeing the vintage-inspired shirt bearing the shop's logo. "Talking to the tall guy. Holy shit, I think he works here. Hurry up so we can leave."

Jaehyun gives a peculiar look. Sicheng can see the cogs whirring.

"Leave? That's weak. And I still need to buy Doyoung his albums."

"Jaehyun... I-" Sicheng tugs at Jaehyun's jacket.

"You've been too good so far. What do you say, I give you a challenge?" Jaehyun pulls out his phone, and Sicheng dreads what's coming but doesn't protest. His heart races. Within moments, Sicheng feels it.

His reaction is immediate, grip tightening on Jaehyun's jacket.

"Hah... fuck you." Sicheng whines quietly, breath catching. He swallows hard and straightens himself up - tensing up as his walls grip the vibrator tighter. He lets out a shaky sigh, glaring at Jaehyun. Jaehyun simply grins.

It's the longest twenty minutes of his life, clinging to Jaehyun while he makes his way around the shop, looking for the records. The search is interrupted briefly, when a kazoo sounds and someone starts singing happy birthday - the other employees circling around Kun, who covers his face. Sicheng can't help but think about how cute he looks in his crown. The fondness doesn't last long when Jaehyun takes the opportunity to amp up the level of the vibrator. Sicheng's knees give out. Thankfully, it's too loud for anyone to notice how he knocks into Jaehyun. While the store employees lift Kun into the air, Jaehyun checks that his hands won't seen behind the display table and shoves his hands under Sicheng's jacket hem, pulling his cock out underneath. After the song and cheers are done, Sicheng's desperately glad for their jackets, despite the heat. His behaviour was already a dead giveaway, he definitely doesn't need anyone to see how hard he is after a minute of maximum vibrations.

Jaehyun appears too sweet for such a demon, picking up another record and placing it into his basket like he hadn't been debauching Sicheng 40 seconds ago.

"Almost done. Just one left - Moonwalk. Sicheng, be a dear." Jaehyun nods to the front, where Kun has returned to helping another customer check out. Sicheng feels the level lower. He definitely doesn't expect Jaehyun's kindness to last. All he wants is to leave so he can make Jaehyun regret the last fifteen minutes. Reluctantly, he heads towards the counter.

"Kun, hi!"

"Hi! You're from the coffee shop, right?"

"Yep. Sicheng." Sicheng manages, "Hey, my friend is looking for an album. Moonwalk by Wave. Any chance you guys have it here?"

"Sure thing! Let me show you." Kun gestures for Sicheng to follow as he steps out of the cashier area. As soon as Kun's back is turned, Sicheng feels the vibrations intensify and settle at random. He bites his lips, clenches his fists, but nothing can stop how fucking good the friction is on his slick cock, leaking with the thrill of being caught.

"Here you- Are you feeling okay? You look pale."

"I- I'm just a bit sick, is all. And a migraine"

"Aw, I hope you get better soon, Sicheng!" Kun says with a smile. "I'm heading back to the front if you need anything else!"

"Thanks Kun. And happy birthday!"

Kun smiles at him, saying thanks as he starts to go. It's then when the worst possible thing happens. It's a tight fit when Kun slips past Sicheng between the tables and his hands and hip graze Sicheng's body. Sicheng bites his lip to stifle the moan at the sudden pressure on his cock. Struggles to stop himself from thrusting up as Kun's knuckles drag across his cock, separated only by his coat.

Kun doesn't seem to notice...  
  
When Sicheng makes it back to Jaehyun, he greets him with a friendly punch in gut.

"I'm going to fucking kill you." Sicheng hisses, handing over the record. "Just you fucking wait."

Jaehyun grins, "I look forward to it."

***

After Jaehyun pays, and they get back to Jaehyun's car, Sicheng beckons him to the back seat.

He pushes him down, until he's lying on his back, long legs bent. Sicheng takes his own jacket off, and sits on Jaehyun's chest. His cock hits Jaehyun's cheeks, smearing precum on flushed skin.

"C'mon, make me feel good. Maybe I'll let you cum in me later." Sicheng rolls his hips forward, cockhead hitting Jaehyun's eyelid. Jaehyun stops teasing, hands stroking up the base and opening his mouth for Sicheng.

"You'd like that, huh? Filling me up? You owe me after what you pulled at the store." Sicheng sits up, cock sliding easily across Jaehyun's tongue, down the first couple inches of his throat. His cheeks hollow as he tightens around Sicheng's length. Sicheng groans at the sight, Jaehyun's throat bulging where his cockhead is buried.

"Well? I'm fucking waiting. Suck me off."

***

Sicheng edits and posts a video with Jaehyun a couple days later. Never the full thing. They don't get to see each other often so he prefers to just chill and fuck around with Jae, rather than worry about performing. And he especially doesn't need people to see where he went that day. It'd be too easy to see how much his crush on Kun affected him.

They'd only spoken a couple times at the coffee shop - just enough for Sicheng to know Kun came here on exchange in university then moved right after graduation. Jungwoo had mentioned a performance and Kun had shushed him before Sicheng could inquire further. Sicheng had said he moved out here without a choice aged 14, when his mother became a professor. His dad had stayed behind until he decided to expand the family business out. By the time Sicheng's parents went back, he was halfway through university and wanted to stay. Obviously, he left out the camming. 

Sicheng is in his kitchen, chopping vegetables for that curry, as the washing machine rumbles gently in the other room. He sits after lowering the stove's temperature, letting everything cook through while he goes through his planner again. Photos tomorrow. Non-penetrative. Finish proofreading essays and application. The usual.

When he opens up his laptop to check the specific photo requests, and that's when he sees the notification.

A DM. From FujianSeoul_K.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kazoo


	4. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kun gets a lil more bold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> houston we have made first contact

Kun shivers when he steps into the breakroom. Practically collapses into the couch next to Jungwoo and Doyoung. The former gives him a reassuring pat on the thigh that doesn't actually make the prospect of working the last four hours of his shift bearable.

When he turns his phone back on, a bombard of notifications greets him. He ignores the messages from friends for now and opens up his emails - a couple ads from websites, a relative or three sending Facebook friend requests, all the usual, except for one. It's from the camming site - a general collection of neglected notices, including an unusual amount of DMs and a couple subscription notices. He doesn't risk opening the full site on the store's internet. 

He gets home, greets the tangle of limbs and flesh-tones that is his roommate and his roommate's boyfriend without eye contact. It's late but he's alert, and on edge. Before he realizes, he's locked the bedroom door and turned the lights off. The camming site glares back at him from his laptop, worsening his headache.

About a third of the DMs are the usual - asking for private shows or requests. Or just sad, lonely people sending mediocre dick pics and detailing exactly how they wanted to "fuck his boy pussy".

The rest of the messages are confusing in a different way - congratulating him. It's not until he comes across one that mentions Winwin that he remembers how he had interacted with one of the site's biggest camboys. Face burning red as his own words come back in mind.

There's another DM, this one thanking him for Winwin's show. This one confuses him too - he hadn't watched any of Winwin's shows since his own. Holiday scheduling between his jobs and performances meant getting off hadn't taken the backseat - rubbing one out in the shower, usually. 

There's a message attached to his digital tip jar that thanks him again - "ww's show was so hot cuz of u". This one confuses him too - until he sees another tip with a suggestion.

"would be so hot to see you and Winwin fuck each other. wanna see you shove your cock down his throat like he said and moan yur name like a slut again."

Again?

Quickly, Kun opens up Winwin's profile. The first thing he notices is the text right under the Subscribed button - all-capital letters, announcing to Kun's dick that Winwin follows him now.

"Holy fuck." He says out loud. The room is about 20 degrees too hot.

There are two liveshows he hasn't watched - the first being the same day he did his liveshow, the second from week after. The newest upload is from two days ago - not a liveshow but a regular video. Kun begins with the one that started immediately after his.

He staves off his own hormones until a couple minutes, when Winwin's cheeks hollow out and his eyes flutter shut out of genuine enjoyment.

There's always been an aura of control in Winwin's shows; he does market himself as a power bottom. Not to say he's a fraud but he plays the audience and he certainly plays the part well, leaving Kun confused about how much he actually means. This time, however, Winwin is clearly just enjoying himself. Plush lips wrapped around a slick dildo. Soft sighs escape him. His shoulders relax, noticeably. It's different. It's more real, somehow. 

And then, his eyebrows lift, barely visible under the lacey blindfold he always wears, and he's back again, out of whatever fantasy he had gotten lost in. It doesn't register when Winwin mentions Kun - well, K. It doesn't hit him until Winwin says he wants to suck K off.

Kun groans, squeezing his cock once through his jeans. Winwin continues, reading comments when his mouth isn't full.

"He's really fucking hot, right? I can't stop thinking about him." Winwin says, immediately deepthroating the toy. Kun groans aloud, when Winwin goes quiet, fucking his throat with the toy. Even overwhelmed and horny, Kun doesn't miss how Winwin loses that sense of control again. Winwin lets out the softest groan, and Kun is gone. He doesn't give a fuck that the inventory shift starts at 5am and God he hopes he'll make it to his dance practice on time or that he won't be home until 11pm or that rent is due in 4 days. 

He completely gives into his desires, unbuttoning his shirt faster than that guy at that Christmas party - Kun still hadn't had time to sew that button back on - and shuffling his jeans off when Winwin responds to a comment, says he plugged himself thinking about Kun's dick. Once he's down to just the boxer-briefs that he knows he looks good and the white long-sleeve of his uniform, unbuttoned to show off his piercing and his trail, Kun sits back on his knees. He strokes himself with one hand while the other runs up his chest, toys with his piercing until he's gasping alongside Winwin. Winwin, who takes three of his own fingers with ease. Winwin who fucks himself desperately, losing his own rhythm like he needs it. Winwin who chokes out for 'K' when he orgasms.

Kun forces himself to take it slow - watches Winwin's other liveshow, where he gets alias-dropped again, this time in the form of foreplay, where Winwin details a fantasy about blowing him as he stretches himself out. The last one - the video, is different. Winwin, blowing someone with pale thighs that mark up nicely, who's dirty talking him in Korean. Kun doesn't pick up on everything - grammar books don't exactly teach what to tell a man when he's swallowing your dick - but he does pick up on the gist of it. Something about staying patient in public. The partner teases Winwin about some kind of crush, and gets scolded with the clear drag of teeth up his length. The next comment is quiet, and makes Winwin's brows furrow. Kun has to replay it several times, but he hears the partner say - "You wish he saw. Wish he'd fuck you right there at the store." Winwin's pulls away to explain to the audience - he had a vibrator in the whole day, "like a good little bitch." He continues in English. "Until we got to your car. Bet you can still feel me down your throat."

The other man praises him in English, "So good. You're doing so good, Win." Tattooed fingers run through Winwin's hair before guiding him back to his length.

Kun cums shortly before the end of the video, post-orgasm hazy when Winwin takes a particularly messy facial. He grins up at the partner. Hands run against his cheek and the video cuts off abruptly. 

Is it narcissism? Making him think Winwin actually wanted him? Kun hadn't watched too many of Winwin's shows, maybe he talked about other camboys a lot. But then again, Kun's feed has grown a lot because of Winwin. It wouldn't hurt to say thanks, would it?

It takes several minutes to figure out to say thanks without sounding desperate or ungrateful. Kun rewrites the message about four times and ends up sending: "Hi Winwin, hope this isn't weird but I wanted to thank you personally for the support in your recent streams (❁´︶`❁)"

The message delivers. The room is too quiet, Kun's heart pounds. He types out another message before he realizes - 

"PS i'd really really love to do a request for you"

Is it too much? Too desperate? Too intimate? Might as well stamp _whipped and horny_ on his forehead while we're at it.

The unsent message stares back at Kun. He feels his heart beat, ticking away like a clock. 11:27pm. His shift starts in less than 6 hours and he's slept about 12 hours this week. A light breeze rattles his bedroom window, sending a shiver through him, and maybe he's just too exhausted to think but he's filled with a craving - for anything more than what he has. Isn't that why he came to this city, to this apartment he's busting his ass to afford? For something less mundane? Isn't that what he felt, that same craving that overcame him when Winwin watched his show. It was exhilarating - fucking himself open for someone he barely knew, watching Winwin and seeing him reciprocate that desperation for a stranger. 

He finds himself adding a winking face, then hitting send. Hopefully Winwin doesn't care about double-texting.

  
***

"I want you to rearrange my guts," is what Sicheng thinks immediately. That might be a bit much though.  
"I'll think about it gege 😝" is what he sends.

At first, he thinks he just wants K to touch himself, let everyone watch him fall apart with Sicheng's name on his lips. Ask K to fuck himself until he falls apart, ignoring the audience and moan for only him. Like last time.

No. That's not it. He wants a personal video, just for him to see. Does K even do those? How much are they? Is it fair to ask for free product? Sicheng may be more established on the site but his base prices are steep for a reason. It's definitely too much to ask for, maybe even taking advantage of his seniority on the site.

And then, the kettle is whistling. His face is warm, beet red. The saucepan is simmering away. Despite the heat, goosebumps run up his arms and he's back out of his head. A small light blinks on his phone - a missed call. 

He lets the voicemail play as he checks the stove. It's reduced well, so he switches it to an unheated hob and checks the rice.

"Hyung! I know it's late notice but I wanted to make sure you're there!" says Jungwoo's voice, gentle, familiar cadence recognizable even through the poor phone connection. "Valentine's Day, I'm having a party. Mine and Doyoung's place. I'll text you the address and stuff but please please come! Kun's gonna be there too. Love you!" _Click_.

Sicheng leaves a message back, glancing at his warped reflection on the stainless steel fridge. He hopes his voice isn't too bad - doesn't give too much excitement away. He gasps when the idea hits him, excusing himself in the voicemail. After he hangs up, he opens up the cam site again.

A phone call. Or a chat session. Through the site. It'd be perfect, both casual and intimate. He types out a message fast, making sure not to sound too pushy. When the message goes from sent to read, he bites his tongue.

FujianSeoul_K: again, thank you! and i'm definitely up for a call  
FujianSeoul_K: i'm free on wed after 6 this week. tues and thurs after 10. call me when you need me to get you off 😘😘  
w_inwin: 😘😘😘

K doesn't reply again that night, Sicheng's last message left unread. He closes the site with a sigh, half-hard. Once the kitchen is cleaned up, he finds himself thinking about Jungwoo's invitation.

It's been so long since he's been to a decent party.


	5. Click.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kun and sicheng converse and winwooil watch kun's dance group's performance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kun's last braincell is on overtime

"I'm currently studying but this is pretty much my full time job."

"Huh..." Kun trails off, thinking. Thinking of his schedule and how busy he keeps himself.

"Not just camming, some people want personal videos or phone calls-"

"Like this?" Kun says, with a slight laugh.

"Well, not exactly like this one." Winwin laughs. "A bit more, uh. You know what I mean, gege."

"Can you clarify for me, Win?" Kun teases.

"More, uh, roleplaying and dirty talk. That's what I anticipated from this call."

"Don't worry, baby. I'll get you there." Kun says, practically purring with confidence._ I didn't dress like this for nothing_, he thinks to himself before asking, "What's the wildest thing you've done on camera?"

"On camera? Nothing too different from streams. People just like it when I say their names."

"What about in real life? The wildest thing?" Kun sits back, on his heels now. Anticipating. Patient. The sweater he's wearing is oversized, reaches far past his bare hips and over his cock, leaving a nice strip of skin between the top of the thigh high socks.

"I can't say much. Might get arrested."

"Public stuff?" Kun asks without thinking.

"A vibrator. I have this friend I fuck sometimes and he wasn't very nice about it. Had to teach him a little lesson after." The image is intense. Kun can't help but run his hand under his sweater, wrist grazing his erection.

"Hot. You fuck him? Do you top at all? I know you'd be so good." Kun clenches his hand on his thigh to keep himself from touching himself.

"I actually haven't yet. All my exes just wanted me to bottom. You interested?"

"Fuck, you know I am. I've been waiting for this."

"Yeah?"

"I- I've been so good and patient, Win. Waiting for you to come here and make me yours."

"Are you in bed? Wanna get started then?" Kun gives a noise of affirmation. "Lie on your belly and tell me what you want, baby." Kun does so, on his chest and knees, arching his back slightly so the sweater exposes the plug. His cock pushes against the sweater, stretching it out slightly.

"Want you so bad. Want you to touch me me and tease me and _feel me_." Kun pops open the lube, squeezing the cold fluid over the toy next to him and making sure he's stretched enough. "Come home and fuck me, angel."

"Fuck," Winwin groans, "Slow down. What are you wearing?"

"Your sweater, the purple one. It's so big on me, angel. Thigh high socks, too, white. Fuck, I-" He lets himself trail off as he presses the toy to his entrance.

"That's it? Nothing else?"

"A-a plug. You?"

"Nothing. I'm just sitting on this dildo, wishing it was your cock."

"Oh my fucking god," Kun can't help his moan at the image, using his other hand to force the toy in next to the plug. "God, we're fucking filthy." His breathing is heavy.

"What are you doing now? I'm touching myself, can't help it when you sound like that." There's a muffled moan on the other line, and Kun's cock twitches when he recognizes it. Winwin has something in his mouth, too.

"I'm putting a dildo in with the plug." Uncaring, he brings the lube bottle close to the mic on his laptop and pops it open.

"Jesus fuck. Are you sucking on something, angel? I wish I could see you."

"Mmf, just your fingers, baby. All the way down my slutty throat."

"Oh god." 

"Fuck, I wanna see you. Wanna see how hard you are for me." The toy is bottomed out now, the stretch both painful and delicious. "Wanna ride you, baby."

"God, please. I want you, want you so bad. Bet you'd be so tight around my dick, so fucking desperate bouncing on me." Winwin's voice in increasingly strained, and Kun's body is burning with need.

"I am, I am, I fucking am. Oh god, I'm close. So close, give it to me."

"Yeah? You want my cum? Want me to, hah, fill you up?" Winwin says, with a deep moan.

"Oh, god, yes. I'm cumming-" Kun cries out, slamming the toy in deep and struggling to hold it in place as he spills over.

"Fuck, fuck, me too-" And Kun almost dies at the sound, Winwin moaning and cumming just for him.

***

It's a Thursday morning when Sicheng and Kun stumble into each other's lives again. Sicheng is out with Taeil and Jungwoo, now heading to lunch after having picked up a very discreetly-packed order from the store Yuta manages. He's carefully placing the box in the back seat of the car, when Jungwoo all but punches his arm.

"It's Kun-hyung! Let's go watch." Sicheng turns to where the other two are looking - a small clearing opening up to several businesses, in the center of which there's a speaker, a group of young men dressed similarly, and a small crowd. Sicheng's heart races when, sure enough, he sees Kun holding a microphone. Kun addresses the crowd with that god-tier smile, looking sharp in a blue leather jacket, a tight, black v-cut shirt, and black ripped jeans.

"God fucking dammit." Sicheng says through his teeth, slamming the door closed. "Did you bring us here on purpose?"

Jungwoo says nothing but Taeil bursts into laughter as the trio make their way to the square.

"-all for coming out. Here's our first performance-" Kun says, the speaker cutting out before he can finish. Without missing a beat, he grins through the technical error and shouts - "Well, I was going to tell you. But I think you all know this one."

The group - 7 of them forms into a tight, familiar formation to start. The crowd applauds from the start, probably better versed in idol culture than Sicheng, but even he recognizes it after the music starts.

Before he realizes, Jungwoo and Taeil have pulled him fairly close to front and center - just close enough for him to see clearly through the crowd. He recognizes two of the others in the group - Lucas, from that Christmas party and Ten, a mutual friend through Jaehyun.

The members are tense, clinging to each other. A well-rehearsed balancing act. Sicheng watches intently as the members move their arms and wrists in sharp gestures, a tree shaking and blooming. They spread out quickly, motions synchronized and formations tight as the crowd chants the lyrics, filling in all the rhythms when the speakers cut out. He's mesmerized, not just by Kun and the way he charms the crowd even when he's not at center stage, but the others too - all of them pull off the intense moves with a bounce and a spring, smiling and adlibbing gestures for the crowd. Everything's so smooth, so tightly choreographed and cleanly performed yet it comes off so natural. He can't tear his eyes away.

Two songs later, the boys take a break to get water and chat with the crowd. It's then that Kun makes his way over to the three of them. 

"You made it." Kun beams at Jungwoo. "I'm glad. We need someone for the next part. It's audience participation."

"Jungwoo would love to." Taeil says with a wolfish grin.

"Hey, don't volunteer me! Who knows what he'll make me do?" Jungwoo laughs, after failing to keep a stern face.

"Don't worry, baby. It's nothing you're not used to." Kun says with a wink, laughing when Jungwoo turns red.

"Maybe Sicheng can do it with you." Jungwoo says, winking at Sicheng, who simply rolls his eyes.

The last performance is a spectacular, seductive interpretation of a hit from a couple years back. The previous ones were flashy, full of eye-catching moves and formations but this one is about control. Slowing it down, tightly-rehearsed and detailed movements paired with killer expressions. Sicheng's heart races with every sensual body roll, every controlled grind on the floor, every interaction between the dancers. For the last minute of the song, the members diverge and pull people out of the crowd. Sicheng's heart races as Kun comes their way, pulling Jungwoo out. They manage everyone into a formation to finish delivering the killing part, the moves that the whole country has tried. After the crowd applauds, they take a bow with hands held and Kun thanks the audience. Kun and Jungwoo make their way back to Sicheng and Taeil. Kun's eyes sparkle. Jungwoo is beet red.

"I fucking hate you." Jungwoo whines.

"You did great!" Sicheng reassures.

"I looked like a fucking noodle."

"You were so good, shut up." Taeil says.

"You really were! The crowd loved you." Kun insists, wrapping his arm around Jungwoo. He nuzzles his head and pulls Jungwoo's head to his.

"Hyung, you owe me for that. Seriously." 

Kun rolls his eyes, "Fine."

"Make it up to me at work. Next time someone asks for water with foam."

"Anything but that!" Kun says with a faked look of shock. 

"You guys done now? We're heading out for lunch, if you want to join us?" Taeil says. 

"Sounds good, I can meet you after we're done packing up." Kun gets the address from Taeil, and before long, he's getting pulled away by one of his group mates.

***

Within 14 minutes of their food arriving, Jungwoo, Taeil, and Sicheng have demolished their share. Sicheng is stuffed, leaning back against the booth.

At some point, he'd asked if he could undo his belt but he's too far into his food coma to remember when. He's nearly melted into the seat, staring blankly at whoever's leading the conversation. Right now, Taeil is, with Kun taking casual bites as if his three companions aren't on the brink of passing out.

"How the fuck do you do it? You work three jobs, Kun."

"Four. Well, three and a half." Kun says, between bites.

"What? Since when?"

"It's not a full job so I can't tell whether I'll keep it. But at this point, I'll do whatever helps."

"Fucking same," Jungwoo groans, "Okay I'm burning, I'm sorry."

Sicheng lets out an obligatory wolf whistle when Jungwoo pops the buttons on his neck, all the way to his collar bones. 

Kun nudges Sicheng's leg with his own, smiles as Sicheng faces him, "So you _are_ alive?"

"Only physically," Sicheng manages. 

"What about you, then? What do you do?" Kun asks. 

"Well," Sicheng starts, "I'm currently studying but I make some money online." He finishes off with his go-to response. "Tutoring and investing."

"Oh nice, how's that?" 

"S'good. Mostly I just need money for rent since my parents pay for school."

"Oh dope, what are you studying?"

"Biokinetics. I'm aiming to be a physiotherapist."

"Oh nice, where at?" 

Before Sicheng can answer, a blaring pop song starts. Jungwoo groans as he lethargically reaches for his phone to answer the call. "Hey, what's up?"

Taeil rests his chin on his palm, leaning on his elbow.

"Oh my god, Do. Seriously? And why can't you go back and get it from him?"

Taeil looks at Kun, mouthing _Doyoung_.

"He said- What the hell. I'm gonna kill him." Jungwoo mutters, his free hand tensing on the table.

"Okay, I'm coming. But you have to make me dinner tomorrow, hm?" None of them can help but roll their eyes as Jungwoo laces his voice with aegyo, Taeil sighing.

"Doyoung left his keys at his cunt boyfriend's house but they had a fight. Gotta go rescue him."

"Doyoung has a boyfriend? When did I miss that?" Kun starts.

"More of a fuckbuddy thing. But I know Doyoung and he has major heart eyes for that fucker. He's just too much of a coward to tell Jae."

"Jae as in Jaehyun?" Taeil starts, looking at Sicheng. "Is this the same guy you've-" 

Sicheng coughs. "Maybe. Maybe not. I'll talk to Doyoung." He stands, waving their waiter over. "I'll drive you home, Woo."

Once they've paid, Kun speaks up, "Let me walk you guys out."

"Do you live nearby? I can drop you off as well, if you want." Sicheng says as he leads the way through the parking lot.

"Well yes, but I don't want to bother-"

"Hyung, it's fine. I'm already driving these two."

By the time they reached Sicheng's car, Kun's reluctantly agreed, mostly to get Taeil to stop calling him stubborn. Once it's unlocked, Jungwoo starts getting in, shoving Sicheng's stuff onto the third seat.

"Careful! Can you put that on that floor?"

"The box?"

"Yup, just be careful with it."

"Ooh, I'm curious. What's in it?"

Sicheng pauses, takes a good moment to make eye contact with Jungwoo before responding, "Glass dildos."

Taeil snorts in the passenger seat. Kun feels his throat go dry, eying the box by his feet.

"I'm joking. It's a camera lens. For my sister."

Jungwoo slaps a hand onto Kun's thigh, "You don't have a sister."

"You've met her, Woo. At my birthday last year."

"Did I? All I remember is that you-"

"Jungwoo. Don't." Taeil warns, bursting into laughter before he makes a real impact. Jungwoo giggles, looping Kun's arm around his.

"Party Taeil wouldn't do this to me!"

"Party Taeil has no filter and always gets Hungover Taeil into trouble."

Sicheng scoffs, "Party Taeil still owes me a pair of shoes from last Valentine's. Sober Taeil, you wanna comment?" 

Taeil pats Sicheng's shoulder and smiles gently, "Absolutely fucking not."

The pair delve into a conversation, chattering away about old happenings, the Valentine's party, seemingly nothing important or particularly compelling. Kun zones out for a while. There's something about Sicheng that doesn't click. He's holding something back, every time he and Kun speak.

Jungwoo nudges the box with his feet, a muted noise sounding from it. Kun finds himself doing the same.

"Dildos seems more realistic for him." Jungwoo whispers suddenly, his lips ghosting against Kun's neck as the car turns.

"Wha-" Kun flushes red, and suddenly he's very aware of two things: how warm Jungwoo's palm is on his leg and that he's been staring at Sicheng's lips the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not super happy with this, especially the amount of dialogue but i'm sick of working on this chapter


	6. Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, this isn't proofread 😃

"One stale coffee coming right up," Renjun says, picking up Sicheng's cup of now-cold black coffee without asking, to be reheated. "25 minutes to close, hyung."

"Oh, uh, thank you. I'll start packing up."

Sicheng yawns, stretching his legs under the table. How had it gotten so late? And he still had so much more to do, too. Schoolwork had really gotten out of hand, so he'd taken up some more private videos to compensate for missing a couple of his usual weekly streams. But that meant more editing, more planning, more goddamn emails, and he was desperate to be done with it. Haphazardly, Sicheng shoves his lecture notes and laptop away in his bag and heads down the hall to the bathroom. Rubbing an eye, Sicheng barely notices when Jungwoo steps out of the staff bathroom.

"H-hey! Sicheng!" Jungwoo seems equally startled, smoothing down his tousled uniform. "Heading home now?"

"Yup, yup," Sicheng says. "You on closing today?"

"Yeah, I switched with Doyoung so he could dye his hair for the party."

"The par-? Oh my god, is it already Valentine's?"

"Yes, hyung, " Jungwoo laughs, "You're coming, right? We haven't hung out in so long!"

"I'll try to make it work, I had some stuff to get done though." Sicheng replies. Suddenly, Jungwoo grabs his wrists.

"You better! Because I've been out with Kun and I'm making him do something very, very sexy and probably stupid tomorrow. And I swear on my life, no one will ever tell you if you don't come." He finishes with a grin. "It's a surprise for you. From Kun."

"What the fu-" Sicheng starts, but Jungwoo is already off. An unexpected wingman. 

*

Sicheng stares himself down in the mirror as he washes his hands. He's lost weight, cheeks more sunken in from stress. His skin is drier too, a little worn. There's hand cream in his bag, he thinks. He's reached the point of stress and overscheduling where the workload itself isn't the problem; burnout is. Breaking his friends-with-benefits thing with Jaehyun certainly couldn't have happened at a worse time either. But he's glad that Doyoung and Jaehyun seem to have made a decision instead of avoiding their feelings.

He checks the time on his phone on the way out, only avoiding a collision with Kun because the older man grabs his arm.

"Whoa, careful." Kun laughs. "What's got you spacing out?"

"Just... things." Sicheng says, suddenly remembering what Jungwoo had told him. _Oh god, the image. Kun has a very nice... well, everything. Dear God, what are they planning._

"Ah. Things. I love things." Kun teases, locking the staff bathroom. 

"Just. Thinking things." Sicheng swallows, trying very hard to turn off his left brain. Kun definitely notices, eyes at his throat. "About work and school and stuff." 

"Interesting. I've also been thinking things." Kun says, stepping slightly too close, hand trailing up to Sicheng's bicep. "I'll see you tomorrow, right? At Jungwoo's?"

"Y-yeah." Sicheng manages. _Fuck._

Kun gives him a nod. "Good." And then he's off, leaving Sicheng flustered for no good reason.

***

Sicheng instantly regrets coming alone.

There's a couple around every corner, not making out per se but that's certainly where the evening will lead. There's a gaudy amount of balloons and decorations, with neon pink lights flashing from God-knows-where. There's an unexpected crowd in the entryway, blasting an energetic pop song through a speaker. Sicheng recognizes it for once. 

_At least the music is good_, he thinks as he continues towards the kitchen.

Sicheng sighs a breath of relief at the sight of Taeil. He makes his way to the kitchen island, where Taeil hands him a suspicious looking drink and introduces Yuta, a friend from high school. Yuta is nice enough, albeit too drunk too early. He drops three Maraschino cherries in Sicheng's drink, then pops two in his own mouth with a wink. Sicheng rolls his eyes, smiling anyways. He's just grabbing some beer cans to hand to a pair of girls when Yuta taps his shoulder and sticks out his tongue - the two stems tied together. Sicheng pouts, plucking two of his cherries out to try the same thing. Yuta and Taeil snort with laughter when Sicheng tilts his head back for control and ends up spewing the stems out.

"Shut up!" He whines, wiping the spit off on his sleeve. "Where's Doyoung, this is cyberbullying."

"Probably being gay somewhere." Taeil says, grinning. "Where's Jaehyun?" 

"Probably being gay somewhere!" Yuta and Sicheng say in sync, bursting into laughter. 

He's quite content just helping with drinks for a while, catching up with Taeil for the first time in a while, and just listening to Yuta rambling about some sports thing to Taeil. If he didn't know Doyoung and Jungwoo's social circles better, he might've guessed Yuta was straight. Well, that and the overt flirting-via-cherries-aka-tongue-skill thing. 

"I'm surprised you-" Sicheng misses the rest of Taeil's sentence as the music reaches the chorus of 'Likey' and the partygoers shout in the other room. "I'm surprised you came."

Sicheng plucks an extra cherry from the jar. "Honestly, I'm only here because Jungwoo and Kun harassed me into it." He pours Coke into red solo cups for a couple in matching "Hers" arrow shirts before continuing. "Apparently they have a surprise for me."

Taeil laughs, "Is it a threesome?" Sicheng tilts his head as if considering it. Taeil shoves him, jokingly. "How dare you think about Jungwoo like that. He is my son."

"_You_ brought it up." Sicheng notes. Suddenly, a cheer comes from nearby. He turns to see what's going on.

"Holy fuck, " Yuta mutters.

"Jesus Christ," Sicheng agrees. 

"Kim Jungwoo, you're fucking grounded!" Taeil yells.

"Fuck you, dad!" Jungwoo shouts back.

"I'm dead. I'm dead, I've died. Goodbye." Sicheng half-jokes, shortcircuiting as the crowd parts a bit. 

Jungwoo is dressed in a retro-style jacket, pink and yellow, with a sheer white crop top underneath. His legs look a million miles long in obscenely tight hot pants, and thigh high boots. All complete with a toy bow and arrow and a pair of angel wings.

Wingman indeed. Because then, Sicheng spots Kun, trailing behind Jungwoo. Kun's outfit is so much worse, at least for Sicheng's circulatory system. His blood distribution is, uh, uneven. 

The first thing Sicheng notices is the choker - black elastic and lace against Kun's pale neck. As he and Jungwoo get closer, Sicheng notices the lovebites peeking out from under the lace. Sicheng follows his gaze downwards, down thin straps to a tight black bandeau. Fake tattoos trail his arms, down to his fingertips with black nails. Red fishnet crosses over his taut stomach, covered by a loose black skirt, that leaves far too little to Sicheng's imagination. Garter belts run down his thighs, ending at a pair of knee high socks. And of course, slung over his shoulder is a bow and arrow set to match Jungwoo's. Unlike Jungwoo, Kun's wings are dark, sharp - bat wings. _He's a demon_, Sicheng finally realizes, _One of those sex demons_.

Jungwoo winks at Sicheng once the pair reaches the kitchen. "Cat got your tongue?"

Sicheng counts to three in his head. _Brain reset complete_. Eyeing Jungwoo up and down, he winks back, "Is that an arrow in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

Yuta laughs, thankfully.

"So is this the surprise you were talking about, Chengie?" Taeil asks.

"I don't know, ask them." Sicheng grins at Kun, "Is this for me?"

Kun falters, breaking eye contact to chug a drink. Jungwoo graciously picks up the question, "Yes, but there's more. Did you see the other room yet?"

Sicheng shakes his head. Before he can protest, Jungwoo and Kun have pulled them to the other room. Taeil and Yuta are very quickly shoved onto a couch, and by the time Sicheng's eyes adjust to the dim room, he knows he's fucked. He's never telling Jungwoo anything again.

There's a temporary pole in the middle of the room, a gaggle of drunk strangers surrounding it as one of them tries to stay up with just his ankles. 

Jungwoo's angel wings are a lie, Sicheng notes, as the younger man sweet-talks his way through the crowd. Before he realizes, Kun's hands cover his, guiding his fingers onto the pole. Jungwoo's at his side, lifting him up. Sicheng whines that he can do it himself.

Giggling, Jungwoo backs off and heads back to the couch. Sicheng pulls himself up, groaning since it's been a while since his classes. His legs are still strong enough to hold himself on the pole but he takes a moment to breathe. Slowly he lifts a leg up so it's parallel to the pole, grabbing the metal behind his ankle and adjusting into a very sad split.

"Fuck," He curses. It's been too long. "Spin me."

Kun spins the pole, and steps back to watch. All of Sicheng's muscles are screaming, but it's worth the cheers that come from the couch. Sicheng pulls out of the split and climbs up higher. There's only one other move that he wants to do so he holds on with his thighs and reaches back below him, slowly inverting himself. _Spiderman kiss_, he thinks to himself. Arching his back, he lets go with one hand.

"Catch me if I die." Sicheng warns Kun, before letting the other hand go. Kun steps closer as precaution while Sicheng holds for a few moments. When his thighs inevitably give out, Kun is there, holding his back and helping Sicheng down. No Spiderman kiss to be found.

Kun's fingers are warm, soft, entwined in his own as they make their way back to the couch. Yuta moves to the free arm of the couch next to Taeil, chatting with one of Kun's dance group friends, Ten, and Jungwoo all but shoves Kun onto Sicheng's lap, then settles back on the arm next to them. Sicheng smiles a bit as Kun leans to the side, against his arm. 

"I didn't know I could still do that," Sicheng laughs. "It's been ages since I've had lessons."

Taeil slaps Sicheng's sore legs, "Thick thighs save lives."

"You ruined my plan, Sicheng. We were gonna dance for you. Kun was gonna give you a lap dance."

"Woo, lying is bad." Kun says, though he does take the chance to sling an arm around Sicheng. "Hey, look." 

Sicheng and Jungwoo follow Kun's gaze, across to the balcony. Another familiar face - Lucas. Sicheng remembers the Christmas party in flashes, truly a slideshow of bad choices from nearly everyone involved.

"Well, goodnight, you magnificent top." Jungwoo ruffles Kun's hair, then sighs. "I'm going to go do terrible things to that man."

"Use a condom, babe." Kun shouts after him, though Jungwoo is already lost in the crowd. 

Although it's nice just being in Kun's presence and chipping into Ten and Yuta's debate about conspiracy theories, Sicheng wants to hear him again. He reaches out to Kun's wing. "I forgot the name for what you are. The sex demon thing."

"Incubus," Kun replies, lifting up so he can turn and fully straddle Sicheng. His eyes flick purposefully to Sicheng's lips. "I'm an incubus tonight."

"You'll have to-" Sicheng starts, interrupted by Yuta whistling.

"That was so smooth, Kun." Ten says, "Who replaced you?"

Kun sticks his tongue out. Ten does the same back.

"Hey, uh, isn't that your boyfriend?" Yuta says, "Taeil-hyung."

All heads whip to where he's pointing - back at the pole where Taeyong is being hoisted up by two of Kun's other co-workers from the record shop.

Taeyong holds tight to the pole, wrapping his legs around it and letting Youngho spin him.

"He's gonna hurt himself." Kun giggles, turning so he's no longer straddling Sicheng. Kun's back is against his chest, and Sicheng takes the opportunity to wrap his arms around Kun's waist - the tips of his fingers tucking under the fishnet. "Let's watch."

Sicheng notices that Yuta and Ten have disappeared somewhere, and Kun manages to point them out next to the speaker, talking to Renjun and some of his friends. Taeyong's high up the pole now, Mark recording.

"Oh dear, someone should stop him." Taeil says, as Taeyong's thighs clamp the pole and he ungrips one hand to wave to them on the couch. It takes a moment of Kun and Sicheng staring at him before he realizes. "Wait, that's my job. Babe!" And then he's off, leaving Kun and Sicheng alone on the couch.

Kun doesn't move to the empty spot. Instead, he lifts up the back of his skirt and settles intentionally on Sicheng's bulge. Sicheng can't help but gasp at the friction.

"Oops." Kun says, deadpan. 

Sicheng unloops his hands and splays them out firmly on Kun's thighs above the belts, unwilling to give up control fully.

"Oops." Sicheng retorts, pressing his hands down onto firm muscle. He revels in how Kun's breath hitches.

"You don't know what you're getting into." Kun turns his head, gaze sharp on Sicheng's lips before grinding his hips back. Sicheng bites his lip as Kun continues, slowly grinding along his clothed length. He's smirking.

"Then show me." Sicheng says, leaning forward until his lips press against Kun's back. And Kun does.

*

It's several minutes of teasing, Kun maintaining his slow pace as Sicheng's cock fills out against the fabric. Sicheng manages to stay still, aside from tightening his grip on Kun's thighs. The room is so hot, so crowded. Sicheng is unbelievably turned on by how anyone could see them, see what they're doing to each other.

Kun pouts, "My legs are getting tired. Take over."

Sicheng juts his hips up, drawing a sharp breath from the other.

"God, yes. Yes." Kun pants, and Sicheng groans as he frots up again. There's too much resistance from the fabric, he thinks, one hand trailing under Kun's skirt to hold his panties aside. Kun gasps in response, balls now against the rough fabric of Sicheng's jeans. Kun's hands reach behind in return, quickly undoing the buttons and zip. Sicheng raises his hips to tug his jeans down enough. Kun's needy, pulling Sicheng's length from his boxers and they both intake sharply when skin touches skin.

Sicheng thrusts up, hands now firm on Kun's hips. The skirt is cool over his knuckles, compared to how hot Kun's cock is against his own. Kun fully whines as he grinds down on Sicheng, hair bouncing cutely.

"Fuck," is all Sicheng can manage when Kun's thighs clamp around his length.

"It's good, right." Kun sighs, softly. "Fuck, you're so good."

"You're driving me fucking crazy," Sicheng says, pulling Kun's hips down harshly, "You're so unfair."

"So hot like this." Kun's hands meet Sicheng's. "So hard, just for me." 

"Hyung, hyung, m'close..." Sicheng says into Kun's back, squeezing their interlaced fingers tight.

Kun halts his movements, grinning when he turns to face Sicheng. The proximity makes Sicheng's heart pound, and before he realizes, Kun is kissing him. It's soft at first, sweet as the man in his lap first seemed. Then all at once, it's insane, addicting, Kun biting his own lower lip before coaxing Sicheng's apart.

"Cum for me, angel." Kun says on Sicheng's lips, before squeezing his pre-cum slick thighs impossibly tight around Sicheng's cock. The slow pace dissipates, Kun now fucking back relentlessly. He's bouncing shamelessly against Sicheng's leaking cock.

And Sicheng does cum, gasping into the crook of Kun's neck, lips grazing the old lovebites. The older man sighs, standing and flashing Sicheng the quickest view of his ass, thighs speckled thick white, panties soaked with pre-cum. Not even caring to let Sicheng recover or clean up, Kun pulls him off the couch. His grip is surprisingly strong, and soon, Sicheng is pressed against a wall, lips swollen, hands up Kun's torso. Running up the soft flesh of his belly, past the outline of his ribs, under the bandeau. 

The smooth finish of metal sends blood rushing south; Sicheng groaning at the realization. Overwhelmed, needing more, he pulls his hand away from the piercing, he pulls out of their messy kiss.

Kun looks up expectantly, eyes wild, and Sicheng presses their bodies together, one knee between Kun's legs, flush against his bulge. Sicheng places his hands under Kun's thighs, lifting him up and switching their positions, so Kun is up against the wall now. Kun wraps his legs around Sicheng's back, arms around his neck, and Sicheng groans.

They're so impossibly close together, Sicheng's legs aching as he holds Kun up against the wall. Kun, whose lips graze Sicheng's cheek everytime he moves his hips. The friction is maddening.

"Bed. Fuck, please." Sicheng begs, knees buckling slightly. Kun nods, lets himself be put down.

Sicheng's hand burns red hot as he grabs Kun's. As Kun straightens his skirt, Sicheng pulls him towards one of the closed doors.

The bedroom door has barely closed before Kun has Sicheng pressed against it, ready to continue where they left off.

"Kun, wait, we- Sorry-" Sicheng is staring past Kun. "Sorry, we didn't know-"

Kun turns, mortified as he realizes they've just walked in on- Holy fuck. 

Bright pink hair. Doyoung, sprawled over someone. Blushing red, Doyoung takes his lips away from the other guy's neck. Tattooed hands release their grip on Doyoung's shirt. As the pair untangle, Kun sees only the quickest flash of pale thighs before Doyoung's partner covers himself with the blanket.

"Sicheng..." Doyoung says, trailing off as his partner places a hand on his shoulder. _Tattoos_, Kun thinks again.

"Jae-" Sicheng starts.

"Doyoung." Kun says, for fun mostly.

"Wait, Kun? I thought you and Jungwoo-" 

"We'll talk later. Bye." Sicheng says, pulling Kun out of the room before anyone can say anything coherent. Kun manages a little wave to Doyoung. Jae - Jaehyun, Kun recalls from the restaurant conversation - instinctively returns the gesture and Kun is overtaken by a sense of deja vu. 

Somehow, Sicheng finds them an unoccupied room. Kun sprawls out on the bed, watches as Sicheng strips off his jeans. He giggles at Sicheng's struggle, biting his lip as familiar legs reveal themselves. Jaehyun's hands flash in his head, and Kun is dizzy again.

It's so easy to picture those hands on this body, Kun realizes as he reaches out for Sicheng. Still wearing his shirt and boxers, Sicheng is on his knees towering above Kun. He's beautiful, backlit like this and Kun feels out of his own body as he grasps Sicheng's shirt, tugs it over his head. Something aches when Sicheng's shirt covers his face. Kun can't quite place it, and loses whatever thought he had when one of Sicheng's hands reaches over him. He's so close. Without thinking, Kun places his hand on Sicheng's cheek, runs it down his jaw. He trails a finger down Sicheng's neck, past his Adam's apple. Sicheng swallows, and Kun takes all of him in. Plush lips, the curve of his jaw, his eyebrows. So beautiful, Kun thinks, until his gaze falls on his own fake-tattoed hands. He stops.

And _remembers_ tattoed fingers.

"I can't do this." Kun blurts.

It doesn't feel right. There's something at the back of his head, distracting him. "I'm sorry."

Sicheng just blinks, once, twice, before lying on his side. One arm still over Kun. "Okay."

There's certainly a tinge of disappointment in his voice, but he hides it well in his actions. Kun swallows as he brings a hand to Sicheng's waist. "I want you, so bad. I do. But-"

"Hyung," Sicheng's palm is gentle on Kun's cheek. "You don't have to explain anything to me."

Kun sighs. It's hard to look Sicheng in the eyes for some reason, but he tugs him closer anyways. Sicheng's hip is against his length, aching hard. It'd be so easy to get off like this. But his head is reeling, unclear. Kun doesn't want Sicheng this way, not when he's spacey like this.

"Can I kiss you?" Sicheng asks, eyes intent on Kun's forehead. Kun nods.

It's lovely, soft. His lips on Kun's forehead. It ends too quickly.

Sicheng doesn't ask for more, just lets Kun settle against his chest. Lets their legs tangle together. Lets his arm wrap around Kun, hands gentle in black hair. 

Soon, Sicheng's breathing slows. Kun manages to slip out, sitting up against the headboard. His heart is pounding, head spinning, just wanting to shut down, but he knows he's too hard to sleep. Kun shoots Sicheng a guilty look, before shutting his eyes and wrapping a hand around his length. Kun sighs at the relief, quickly bringing his other hand up to cover his mouth.

He spills over quickly enough, what with Sicheng's phantom touches all over him.

***

When Kun wakes up, Sicheng is still asleep. He looks younger, all long lashes and relaxed brows and plush lips emitting soft breaths. Kun is struck with that same feeling of deja vu as last night. When they saw Doyoung and Jaehyun.

Kun looks away, looks at the back of his hands where Jungwoo's fake tattoos have already begun to fade. The world is spinning, in more ways than one. So many disconnected thoughts and memories flash by.

Sicheng's lips. Grazing against his neck, where Jungwoo had left his mark. 

_Guilty_. Kun feels guilty, and it's hard to say why. He looks back at Sicheng - he's not much more than a stranger, so why does Kun feel guilty? Why does he feel so... obligated to him? Why is he so drawn to him?

Sicheng stirs in his sleep, elbow nudging Kun's arm.

_Tattoos. Jungwoo._ Convincing him to come to the party, to dress up, to see what Sicheng might do.

An ache in his belly, desire. A stop in his mind.

_Sicheng at the record shop. Jaehyun watching. Sicheng burning red._

_What were they like? What did they do? Did Sicheng have feelings for him? _The thought makes Kun's heart hurt. And then he feels guilty all over again. 

When he blinks, Jaehyun's hands come to mind again. _Pale skin marked up._

_Jaehyun and Sicheng. Together. Those hands gentle on Sicheng's face, as Sicheng's lips open, swallow him whole._

Those goddamn familiar tattoos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably like 1 or 2 chapters left after this. don't ask me, i don't know.


	7. Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lightbulb moments and a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sappy sappy

_And he looks so beautiful, lying beside Kun. He's glowing, sun-kissed. Warm bodied against the cool fabric of the picnic blanket._

_Kun reaches out, fingers delicately tracing along lean muscle. The hair on his arm raises, prickling. He looks up at Kun, says something that Kun can't hear._

_His palm comes to rest on Kun's chest. Kun meets him there, blinking inquisitively at their interlaced fingers. _

_Those hands that fit so nicely in his own._

_A shining smile sealed with a kiss, their legs tangling together._

_And the sun beats down on them._

*

It's raining hard when Kun's alarm rips him from slumber. 

Another faceless dream.

He sighs, body heavy. The dream comes back in waves, and Kun curls up tighter in the sheets. It feels so real, so close. So warm and golden.

But it ends every time. And all that's left when he opens his eyes is the empty side of his bed, grey.

His heart wrenches when the text notification chimes, clamouring for his phone like it's his lifeline. Even just reading his name makes him downright giddy.

It's hard to describe how he's felt these past couple weeks, since the party. He'd left Sicheng his number despite his guilty conscious. They hadn't met or gone out yet, beyond the occasional overlap at the coffee shop. But texting him, thinking about him, left Kun feeling warmer and worse than ever.

It didn't seem possible. Kun couldn't be that unlucky, surely. But his hands, his lips, his mannerism. The raise of a brow before they stumbled into that bedroom.

And more than anything, Jaehyun. The tattoos. What are the odds, right? 

Reluctantly, Kun gets up for his shift. Tugs the black employee shirt on, the requisite ripped jeans, makes sure to grab the record store nametag and not the coffee shop one or the bookstore one. Grabs his coat and an umbrella.

He gets a quick look at the clock as he heads out - just past noon. The video will premiere soon, but frankly he wants nothing more than to be offline when it does. He doesn't want to think about it anymore.

***

Sicheng is attempting to bake bread when his alternate email gets a notification. He doesn't need to check who it is; he only has notifications for one person. The email doesn't load fully; Sicheng curses the spotty internet as of late. All he sees is the loading image of a video thumbnail and K's caption - "from a few weeks ago, finally got around to editing it. you can call him wu. enjoy ❤️"

After he's done in the kitchen, Sicheng finally settles for bed and opens up the video.

K is with someone. The other man is tall, thin but soft. Half off-frame, they're kissing. It's messy, noisy. K's mask hangs off the headboard, and Sicheng notices that their faces are blurred when they come too far into the shot.

K's hands run up soft thighs. Sicheng palms himself once, twice. K's fingers dip under the other man's waistband, and his partner responds by keening into K's neck, nipping, bruising.

The video cuts, the angle lower and closer. The lowlight hits them just right, K's piercings flashing silver. Their legs sprawl over each other, voices gasping and panting as they jerk each other off. 

The video cuts again. Now K's partner has his chest to the bed, back arched spectacularly to raise his ass. K is behind him, slowly pumping both their lengths into his hand. The partner's face comes into frame for moment, blurred. Soft brown hair, bouncy as he turns to look at K.

Sicheng blinks. Rewinds once, twice.

It's strangely familiar.

The video cuts again, this time with K on his back, while his partner grinds down on him. Slender fingers splay on K's torso. K's own hands are firm on his partner's thighs - lean, but soft. Sicheng almost bursts watching his skin indent at every point of contact. Soon, their movements grow more and more frantic.

"Cum for me, angel." K says. Though it doesn't register that it's Korean, Sicheng is overwhelmed with deja vu.

The partner gasps, hanging his head slightly into frame as he orgasms, biting down on plump lips to stifle his sounds. Soft hair covers the nape of his neck, but he curls in on himself, spilling white onto K's abdomen.

Sicheng slams his laptop shut, _No_.

_No fucking way._

He rubs his eyes, sighing before opening the laptop again. He doesn't even need to unpause the video, because he knows he's right. It couldn't be anybody else, body taut against K.

_It's Jungwoo._

Which means... 

*

Aside from his first liveshow, Sicheng has never been nervous about performing. He's good at playing the audience up, controlling himself, and the scene. It's always easy to distance Winwin from Sicheng.

Today, his fingers shake.

The music is soft from his phone speaker, lying on an old package box. It's odd, he thinks, listening to music and doing this. But nice, nonetheless. 

He puts his mask on and hits record.

Today, he's fully clothed. Thick tan jacket, suede. White t-shirt. Black jeans, secured with his favorite belt. 

_It's me._

Sicheng kneels on the bed, then takes the jacket off, setting it aside.

His heart is racing. 

_Can you see me?_

He runs his hands up his thighs, up his hips, teasing the hem of his shirt up with one hand as the other presses into the bed for balance. Dipping a couple fingertips below the waistline of his boxers, he proceeds to run them across his stomach under the shirt. He sighs.

_Are you watching me? K? _

Sicheng fumbles with his belt, jeans loose enough now. He lifts up, then turns slightly, to get a better angle as he slides a palm under his waistband. A sharp breath slips out, and his body tenses. It's tight, but he's able to palm himself.

_More._

Sicheng pulls his hand out, settling with his lower back on the bed. Rushing, he shimmies the jeans lower. He pulls his dick out, hot and hardening against his stomach. With his free hand, he pulls the bottom of his shirt up to his mouth, biting down to keep it up. 

He starts slow, eyes closed, letting himself forget there's a camera. _There's a weight on top of him, a body. He thinks of soft, wet lips on his neck, running down his jawline, down his clavicle, his chest._

_Sicheng pictures strong eyes looking up at him, hand tight on his cock._ He pulls away to lick a stripe of saliva onto his hand, then quickens his pace, stroking fast. Hips jutting up, he can't help the sounds. _Slick mouth on his cock, swallowing him down. The thought is so vivid; he's close. His brain jumps from one scenario to another. Wrists pinned down, thick cock stretching him out. _Sicheng whines, clamping the base of his cock to keep from spilling. It slips out before he realizes, before he planned it to.

"Ah, hyung."

An invitation.

_I'm here, he would say, pushing harder into Sicheng. Can't you feel me?_

Sicheng spreads as much as the jeans allow, grabbing for the bottle of lube off-frame. Panting hard, he slicks up two fingers. His free hand pulls the boxers, and he quickly gets the first digits in. He gasps.

_So tight for me, so tight on my cock. You sure you can handle me?_

Sicheng scoffs at the thought, pushing deeper, both fingers to two digits. He curls them, pressing against his prostate. His thighs clench.

_Look at you, so pretty like this. You want more?_

Sicheng pulls his fingers out, lubing up four now. He manages the first digits in, then his other hand goes back to his cock, damp with precum now. Stroking quick to relax himself as he works the extra fingers in.

_Just a bit more. C'mon, just a bit more for me._

Almost there, Sicheng thinks, stopping to add more lube. He pushes his fingers in, more forceful now. Shuts his eyes and pictures Kun again.

_Ah, there. Good job, baby. _Kun would smile, despite how lewd Sicheng is right now. Four fingers, knuckle deep. Cock weeping onto his stomach. White shirt damp with sweat and drool and precum. Boxers and jeans with drops of lube on them.

It's painfully vivid, when Sicheng starts fucking himself. _His pace is fast, pleasure numbing out the pain quickly._

_The bed shakes and creaks as Kun fucks him. Strong hands hold Sicheng's legs up, and Kun rolls his hips as he bottoms out. Sicheng can't hold back the moans, nails digging into Kun's shoulders as he pulls him closer, deeper and deeper and he's so full of Kun but he can't get enough and he's begging Kun to fill him up, to cum inside, and who is Kun to deny him._

Sicheng's vision goes white. When everything clears again, he just feels sticky and lewd.

Breathing hard, he sits up.

"Find me." He says, in Korean. For K, _for Kun_. "I want you to find me."

***

Sicheng checks the address for the third time as he walks down the street again. Did Kun send the wrong address? Is he sending a message? Is this some cryptic way of saying he's getting a restraining order and to never contact him again?

Turning to look for an address marker he missed, Sicheng sighs. There, in the corner of his eye, he spots an elegant purple banner with nothing but the name Yang and that ever-elusive 1701 on it. The banner hangs over the most non-descript doorway Sicheng's seen in Seoul. He shivers despite the jacket as he makes his way up the halogen stairwell.

Once he makes it through the door, though, he can't help but grin. It's so fitting, almost in slow motion as the warm expanse takes over his field of vision. Faux candles, and the vague aroma of incense, and the sunlight illuminating the eclectic, beautiful trinkets the store sells. Somewhere, a song that reminds Sicheng of roadtrips with his parents plays. He turns into one of the aisles instinctively. Both old and new books line the shelves, as far as he can see and by the time he reaches the end of the aisle, he's picked out a handful already. 

A soft shuffle behind him sounds, a pair of arms wrapping around him, and a head buries into the tan suede lining his shoulder blades.

"Hey," Kun says, muffled.

"Hey," Sicheng manages. Kun holds tight, hands locked. "You do this to all the customers?"

Lips press against the back of his neck, "Yes."

Kun leads him to the window, where there's a reading nook for him to wait. Sicheng chills there, leafing through the books he picked, leg bouncing with nerves as he waits for Kun's shift to end.

_How does one casually bring up their whole situation? Like,_ _hey, I know we almost fucked the other week but also we've been sexting online for months, please go out with me?_ Sicheng sighs, staring out the window at dark clouds. He frowns. If this wasn't real, if he was just some character in a story, his writer would definitely be some sick fuck.

He wishes Kun - K - had responded to his DM. _Hey, have you watched my latest video? I wanna talk to you. _At least then he would know that Kun knows it's him. Just in case Sicheng had gotten it wrong.

"Sicheng, I'm closing up now. You done with that?"

"Oh no," He gets off the ledge "I've wanted to buy this for a while actually. I'm glad I finally found it."

"Yeah, we have a lot of obscure stuff here." 

"I love this place. I live nearby but I've never seen it. There's something magical about that, don't you think?"

Kun smiles to himself, glancing away. "Definitely."

Once Kun is done with the exchange, he starts humming as he closes up. It's only a few minutes, Sicheng staring down the rainclouds. 

"Sorry it took so long. Two of my friends here have been out of town so there's a lot more to pick up on."

"No worries, I get it." Sicheng nods. Kun all but apparates in front of him.

"Been super busy. I'm glad to have some down time today. Seriously, all I've been doing is work and sleep and making sure all of you know I haven't died yet." Well, that explains why K didn't respond.

"Hyung, it's fine. I'm thinking we could grab something to eat and bring it to the river? How's that sound?"

"Sounds perfect." Kun beams. Sicheng feels his heart stop, and turns away on impulse. "What? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. You're just-"

"What-"

"Really cute, hyung."

"Oh," Kun flushes, "Are you trying to get in my pants?"

Sicheng eyes the beige khakis and laughs.

"Hey-"

"I'm trying to get in your _heart_, dumbass."

"Is that supposed to be a pickup line? Try harder." Kun jokes. 

"I don't need to pick you up. We're already on a date." Sicheng pauses at Kun's silence. "Is this not a date? Did I misunderstand?" 

"No no no, it is!" Kun smiles wide, interlacing their fingers. "C'mon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love a good pickup lime


	8. Electric and You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their date takes an unexpected turn! ft. sexual tension and enough cut scenes to drive me fucking insane
> 
> ((also no they don't, like, go all the way. reading this over, i think it's apparent that i don't care much for writing smut anymore. this chapter is 70% cheesy fanfic tropes laced with sexual tension and 30% sappy porn. my favorite meal. hope yall enjoy <3))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONG NOTE bc i don't want to put any of this at the end lol
> 
> so fun fact. copying this over added span tags around every single paragraph. Every. Single. Paragraph. please kill me.
> 
> fun fact 2: my original plan was for them to find out after agreeing to a video call on the cam site. they'd agree to pan up and sicheng would see kun first, then panic and hang up before kun could see him leaving kun to realize it has to be someone he'd recognize.
> 
> pov switches might be a bit confusing bc i ran out of energy to care, sorry lol.
> 
> and i did it. i wrote a whole smut scene without the word 'cock'

Kun lays back on the grass, waiting. The water is still today, aside from a couple of paddlers. Closing his eyes, he pretends the overhung skies aren't there - that the sky is bright blue, the sun shining down through cute, puffy clouds. It works for an instant, until a strong gust of cold wind hits him, trees shivering too.

Kun tries to zone out. Tries not to think too much about anything, which of course doesn't work. But it does pass time and soon, Sicheng's voice rings out. Warm and clear.

"Hey, sorry to keep you waiting." Sicheng says, settling with a bag of takeout next to him. He unpacks it quickly and Kun finds himself staring. Was he always this broad, this beautiful? His fingers are slender, hands a little rough. The tips of his fingers are red from the cold. Suddenly, Kun's own hand feels very empty.

"Be warned. If you found me attractive before, I'm about to ruin it for you." Sicheng grins, opening the last box. Steam puffs out into the air.

"Yeah, it'll take more than sloppy eating to make you unattractive. Pass a plate?"

"I- I meant, like, quantity." Sicheng says, flustered. Kun smirks, "Cute."

He loads up a plate with noodles, pouring black-bean sauce over after adding vegetables. The first attempt at eating takes out the roof of his mouth, so he sets it aside for a slice of pizza, which Sicheng has already cleared two slices of, and a few pieces of spicy chicken.

By the time the food's lost its heat, Sicheng has finished all but three slices of pizza and the noodles are on their last dregs. He eyes down the pile of chicken bones and their fleshed counterparts before laying back onto the grass.

"I can't. I'm out. Pass the wipes."

"This is why you have to pace yourself." Kun shakes his head. "You have so much to learn."

"Okay, _mother_. Talk to me when you finish that slice. No wasting food."

"I'm done!"

"There's dip for the crust!" Sicheng whines. "Eat it, damn you!" Kun can't help but laugh. He finishes off his food shortly, lying back with Sicheng after he's cleaned his hands.

They're side by side, Kun with an arm tucked behind his head. He frowns at the ever-graying clouds.

"It'll rain soon."

"Probably." Sicheng says, lifting a palm up to the sky. "It's cold. You should hold my hand. For warmth."

Kun rolls his eyes but reaches out to lace their fingers together anyways. Sicheng lets their hands fall back into his chest. He's silent for a while, eyes closed while Kun just watches his expression shift, curious.

"What are you thinking?" 

Sicheng smiles softly, eyes still closed. "There's still so little I know about you." And then he's looking at Kun, eyes bright and clear. Kun almost shivers, it's electric.

"What do you want to know?" 

"Hm. Where's your family from?"

"Fujian. Haven't been home in a while though. You?"

"Wenzhou. What brought you here?" 

"Lots of reasons. Had some issues with people from my hometown. Well, more like they had issues with me." He pauses, deciding not to detail it further. Sicheng probably knows first-hand how homophobes are back home. "Mostly, I outgrew home. I followed Ten and the guys out here after college and now I'm just doing whatever to get by. But at least no one knows me here." "

I feel that. There's less pressure here, compared to when family's around. You feel like you can breathe."

"What about you? You're studying, right?"

"Yep, physiotherapy."

"That explains the hands."

"My hands?"

"They're just good hands. Very pretty. I'm sure you do well with them." Kun teases. 

Sicheng's gaze falls on their fingers and he squeezes tight, sighing. "You really have no idea."

"No idea about what?" Kun asks.

"No, it's- nevermind." Sicheng shakes his head.

"Hm." Kun notes. _He's holding back again_. "I always wonder what's on your mind?"

"Just. A lot of things." _You'll know soon_. "I can't tell anyone right now."

"Will you tell me sometime?"

"Probably. But you'll probably figure me out before I-" Sicheng pauses for a moment as a gust of wind threatens to sweep away their food. "Before I can tell you."

"Sometimes I look at you and you're just an open book," Kun says, shaking his head. "But sometimes you're a puzzle. You're always hesitating."

"I'm hiding." Sicheng says, squeezing Kun's wrist. "I've killed 17 men."

"Then maybe," Kun laughs, turning his piercing eyes onto Sicheng. "An open book, hiding. Tucked away on a shelf."

Sicheng manages to hold his gaze for a few moments. Long enough to question his hesitance. Kun's eyes are bright. The air stills for a moment and his pulse beats against Sicheng's palm. It's racing, racing. Sicheng pictures gears clicking into place.

_Kun is intelligent_. Sicheng thinks to himself, _He knows. He definitely, definitely knows_. Before the words, the confession, slips out, Sicheng is pulled from his thoughts by the sound of thunder.

"We should pack up." Kun says, noting nothing of the tension suspended between them. "It's going to start raining."

Sicheng simply nods, sitting up and shifting leftovers around so they can throw out a couple boxes. Before he's done, the downpour starts.

The rain is loud, boding against the plastic bags as Sicheng scrambles and just shoves everything closed. It's thick, heavy, already soaking into their clothes as Kun grabs their stuff and Sicheng's free arm and they run. They find quick shelter under the canopy of a raft rental place, the metal railing by the river rattling with the wind even from a distance.

"Fuck, it's really pouring. And windy." Sicheng curses. The thunderclouds over the other side of the city light up with lightning. For a moment, it's beautiful. Lit up like flashlights under covers, like a macabre version of the glow of sunlight through leaves.

Another flash of lightning.

"Three." Kun notes. Sicheng rolls his eyes, and Kun cracks a smile.

"What's next on the agenda?"

"I was thinking kayaking?" Sicheng laughs, thinking about how long he'd spent messaging Jungwoo about date ideas.

Kun scoffs, but he's laughing too. Until a severe gust of wind comes through, shaking the trees. The streetlights flicker, once, twice, before holding steady.

He's frowning as he pulls his phone out, "My signal cut off. You?" Sicheng checks quickly, shaking his head in response.

"The rain isn't gonna ease up for a while. We should find somewhere to stay..." Sicheng trails off, opening a map on his phone. "The GPS isn't working, hold on."

"Do you think it'll stay like this overnight?"

"Maybe. Do you know what bridge we're near?" Sicheng asks, leaning in. Their shoulders press together as Kun zooms in on the map.

"My place is definitely too far to walk right now. Damn it, if we had a signal, we could ask Taeil... Sicheng?" Kun asks. He seems a bit lost in his thoughts, mouth half open. He looks away, almost shyly.

"My place isn't far."

"How far?"

"Maybe 20 minutes walking? If you want to." Sicheng turns, eyes lit up. "Ah! We can dry off and I can drive you to yours. If you want?" 

Kun nods, shivering. 

***

By the time they arrive at the apartment building, they're absolutely drenched.

"Fucking useless suede." Sicheng mutters. Kun manages a laugh. "Just need to give them your name."

"Do you need ID?" Kun pulls out his wallet, only somewhat damp. Sicheng nods, handing it off to reception - currently manned by an assistant manager named Ms. Kang.

"He's staying here tonight then? There's a flood warning out."

"Flood warning- oh no. I was thinking to drive him home." Sicheng frowns. Kun sighs.

"Sorry, we're closing off the garage exits for safety. Only letting people up. Is it an emergency?"

Sicheng looks to Kun for an answer, "You're welcome to stay, hyung."

Kun thinks for a moment, struggling to remember in all the chaos what shift he has tomorrow. Afternoon. "I'll be fine until morning. If it's still raining in the afternoon, I'll talk to work."

Ms. Kang simply nods, "Good. Better safe than sorry." With that, she turns a guest sheet towards Kun.

Once signed off, they make their way to the elevator. It's half-closed when Sicheng holds it for another couple.

"Thanks, Sicheng!" The voice belongs to the taller of the two; she looks younger than them with pink streaked through long brown hair framing her soft features. The other woman has bleached blonde hair, cut clean into a bob.

"Nice weather." Sicheng deadpans. Almost immediately, Kun bursts into laughter followed by the other two.

"Bad day for date night." says the blonde. Sicheng nods sheepishly.

"He planned everything but the weather." Kun smiles.

"You're telling me. Yeeun here nearly broke her ankle on the run back. Her heel got caught in a drain." The taller one smirks, planting a kiss into blonde hair. "Cried the whole way back."

"I wasn't crying because of my ankle, you jerk." The blonde - Yeeun - retorts. "Don't make me take that ring back." She crosses her arms, but the other woman holds her tighter.

"Wait, are you-" Sicheng starts. The taller one smiles, whipping out her hand. A silver engagement ring shimmers in every direction from the LED lights of the elevator. Yeeun's expression softens, and she holds out her left hand too.

"I'm on the street, thinking I fucked up my ankle. Eunbin thinks I'm popping the question so _she_ drops to her knee."

"And before I can do my speech, she pulls out a box too."

"Oh my god, congratulations!" Sicheng wraps his arms around them. Before he can release them, the elevator dings and the Sicheng nods at Kun. Shoulders slightly more damp from wet hair, Sicheng pulls away and they step off.

"Nice to meet you two! Congratulations!" Kun waves, as they head off down the hall.

"Nice to meet you too! Glad he ditched that dude with the tattoos."

"Yeah, he seemed like a-"

"Bye!" Sicheng laughs, leaving Kun to watch the elevator doors close.

***

The door opens with a beep as Sicheng pulls his key fob away from the scanner.

"Wait here. I'll get some towels." Sicheng places the bags on the floor and quickly takes his shoes and socks off. While he waits, Kun tugs his jacket off, and his sweater leaving only a tanktop that's still soaked. Sicheng returns, holding a plastic laundry basket full of towels. He pulls them out and immediately takes off the suede jacket. Kun takes his shoes off, kneeling down. He flushes red when he looks up again.

"You look good like this." Kun teases, eyeing the shirt gone transparent.

"Yeah?" Sicheng smiles. "You do too. Down on one knee."

"Ah, I-" Kun fumbles with his laces for a moment, recalling the story they'd heard in the elevator. "Shut up." Sicheng laughs, bright and clear.

"You wanna shower? I can run the dryer." Kun nods, and lets Sicheng lead him to the bathroom. He sets the laundry basket outside and the extra towels inside, "I'm gonna put the food away."

"You don't want to shower with me?" Kun jokes, undoing his belt as he tucks into the bathroom. Sicheng gives him the finger through the doorway. Kun laughs, pulling his phone and wallet out then peeking through to drop his clothes in the basket. "You sure?"

"Shut up before you change my mind." Sicheng says, picking it up and walking off. "That shower doesn't fit two easily, you know."

Sicheng considers changing but his skin is still the odd, uncomfortable kind of sticky from the rain. He settles on a houserobe, until he can shower, then throws the clothes into the dryer. After putting the food away, Sicheng sets the kettle to boil and goes to search for the internet password.

It's stuck to the side of the computer monitor, half-hidden by an old notebook. He writes it out on a note, to give to Kun later.

He can still hear the kettle boiling so instead he heads to his closet to grab a change of clothes for Kun to sleep in. On the way in, his ringtone sounds.

***

Kun takes a look at himself in the mirror before he steps in the shower. His hair is damp, messy. He smiles at how red his face is, heart still beating hard. It's cute, he realizes, how he gets around Sicheng sometimes. Flirting, flustered, no matter what, it makes him feel warm. It's easy to forget the air of mystery surrounding Sicheng. Easy to forget what he's hiding, Kun thinks as he's enveloped in hot water.

Kun's toyed with the idea for a while now. Part of him accepts it as true, but the other part knows it's ridiculous. Beyond Sicheng's weird sexual aura, Kun has no real evidence. _Except the tattoos_, Kun thinks, reminded of the conversation in the elevator. He hasn't had time to check, really. He's been so busy.

Or maybe he just doesn't want to know.

What are the odds? That Sicheng is Winwin. The same person he's been, uh, getting to know online. Kun's entire body heats up, trying to get the memory out of his mind for now. _Not while I'm in his apartment_, he reminds himself, _Not in his shower_. To distract himself, he stares at the bottles on the inner shelf. Reading the labels. Good. Nothing kills boners quite like shampoo instructions. _Squeeze 10 to 30ml into palm of hand. Massage into hair until foam forms. Leave in for 2 to 4 minutes. Rinse thoroughly_.

_Okay, next_. It's a smaller bottle, turned to face away. Once he's picked it up, Kun knows he's done for.

_That shower doesn't fit two easily,_ Sicheng had said. Kun remembers as he shoves the bottle of lube back on the shelf. Before his mind can conjure up an image of Sicheng slammed against the glass, Kun turns the shower off and steps out.

_Get it together_. He reminds himself. After drying off, he wraps the towel around his waist and grabs his stuff. Just as he reaches the door, a phone rings. Too far away to be his.

The ringing stops; Sicheng must have picked up the call. Sure enough, he's speaking. Kun can't make out the words, but some sort of deja vu pulls him closer. He opens the door.

Sicheng's voice is different, when he's speaking Mandarin. A bit higher. He speaks faster, more comfortably. Familiar. Impossibly familiar.

Suddenly feeling winded, Kun closes the door to collect himself.

_What are the odds?_, Kun recalls thinking earlier. A sudden bout of cynicism takes over. _Higher than expected, apparently_.

***

"Sicheng, you haven't called in a while. Are you doing alright?"

"Yes, Ma. I'm fine here. It's raining hard so there are flood warnings but I'm at home." Sicheng says, switching over to speaker so he can take a couple hangers down.

"Good. How are your classes?"

"Going well. Did well on midterms. 94, 95, and 97."

"So there's room for improvement." Sicheng laughs as his father chimes in, only half-joking.

"Of course." Sicheng says, rolling his eyes. While his parents update him on family drama and try to convince him to visit, he lays out a couple clothing items that he thinks might look good on Kun. Draping them over his arm, and heads down the hall. The bathroom door is open and there's shuffling in the kitchen.

"Ma, I have to go now. I have a friend over. He's stuck here because of the weather."

"Hello!" Kun chimes in from the kitchen. "Nice to meet you, Aunty. I'm Kun, Qian Kun."

"Good, you've finally got a good Chinese friend. Sicheng's speaking has gotten bad." Sicheng starts to complain but Kun interrupts.

"Aunty, I've been here so long. Mine is worse. So tell me, in school-" Sicheng slaps Kun's shoulder hard. Only now does it really register that Kun is half-naked, in just the towel, in _his_ kitchen.

Kun stares him down, a devious glint in his eyes.

"Aunty, is it true that in third grade, Sicheng-" Sicheng pinches Kun's shoulder, right on the muscles above his collarbone. First aid knowledge malpractice. "Ma, I'm hanging up now. Bye."

"Stay healthy, dear. And Kun, will you make sure he-" _Click._

"Aw," Kun pouts, "Now I'll never know what she wanted."

Sicheng ignores him. "Here. Clothes." 

"Oh, thank you," Kun says, taking the pile.

"I brought some options, leave the others out and I'll put 'em away later." Sicheng says. The kettle clicks. "Drink? Coffee? Tea? Hot chocolate?"

"Coffee please." Kun laughs, picking out a pair of sleep shorts. Eyeing the windows across the room, he pulls them on and folds up the towel. "Your mother seems nice."

"She can be. When she's not, y'know, insane. Sugar?"

Kun smiles at the memory, "I'd love your sugar."

He laughs as Sicheng goes beet red. "Make your own damn coffee next time!" Sicheng snaps, though the gentle way he places the coffee and sugar jar in front of Kun contradicts the harshness of his voice.

"Next time." Kun repeats, staring down the shirt choices. "You know, I thought you were cute that first day. But now..."

"Choose your words wisely." Sicheng says, making his way behind Kun, slinging his arms around his shoulders.

"Now I _know _you're cute." Kun says, looking up at him.

"Good choice." Sicheng grins, quickly planting a kiss on Kun's forehead. "I'm gonna go shower."

***

Kun picks out a shirt at random. Sicheng's bigger than him so it's not like it won't fit. The sleeves hang off his shoulders.

He settles on the couch with his coffee, pulling out his phone only to remember he doesn't have internet access right now. Instead he occupies himself by staring at the bookshelf. Most seem to be medical grade anatomy books and other textbooks, but on the top shelf are CDs, photo albums, notebooks, and a couple paperbacks and magazines.

There's an album on the living room table, labelled just a couple years back. The inside cover has a collage of ripped coloured papers, with various handwriting in a couple different pen colours. Kun starts with Sicheng's note at the bottom - it's mostly Korean but a few Mandarin phrases that don't translate the same are sprinkled here and there.

_First year was unexpected. Tried lots of things, met lots of people. Got decent marks. Good adventures and good stories to tell. Note to self, alcohol = bad._

_It feels like I have a lot of potential. I don't know where I'm wandering but I want to get there soon. I don't feel like a different person yet._

_Here's to another year. ~DSC, 2015_

It's a curious message. Kun vibes with it. Running his fingers over the year, Kun tries to think back. What if he'd known Sicheng then? Would they have gotten along? Would his experiences have been the same? He had briefly considered doing a semester out in Korea but he never followed through with it. What if he had?

Kun's thoughts are interrupted by chimes of what must be the dryer finishing. When he glances back to the page, something catches his eyes. A confirmation. Impossibility be damned.

A note, written in pink gel pen.

_Winwin~ I'm really glad I met you this year. You're fun, adventurous, and you saved my ass in o-chem. Stay healthy, hope you have a good vacation back home. I wrote my number in case you lose your phone again, lol. See you at the festival! _

Jaehyun signs off with a Lenny face for some reason and his phone number. Kun closes the book.

_Winwin. So it's Jaehyun's nickname for him. _He wonders, _At what point did it become more than that._

Sicheng looks younger, of course. In most of the pictures, his hair is blond, save a few shots of a party where it's streaked with pink. _He's more lean, _Kun thinks, recalling a text mentioning that he used to be a dancer. Sure enough, there's a shot of him in all black, hoisted up by some familiar faces - Jaehyun and Taeyong. Kun makes a mental note to ask if that's how they met. There's a stunning solo shot of Sicheng, mid-tumble, upside down with his spine curved in a way that makes Kun's back sore just from looking. Kun moves on to the next page. These ones are more casual, a couple polaroids here and there. There's one of Sicheng flipping the bird at the camera, sitting at what appears to be a library table. The next is of Jaehyun face down on the table, flashing a peace sign. 

Curious, Kun picks a different album off the shelf - one from last year. There's no yearbook-style collage of notes nor a note-to-self, just two pictures. The first is of Sicheng and two women who must be his mother and sister. They all have the same smile, Kun thinks fondly. The second picture is Sicheng and his father then. Everyone's dressed formally. Maybe for a wedding.

Most of the pictures are of a similar nature, though Sicheng seems to have become more introverted. Less dance photos, less trips. There are fewer one-off pictures, but more pictures of particular events. _Sicheng seems to care less for parties_, Kun thinks to himself. That is, until he comes across the Christmas party photos.

Jungwoo is wearing a hideous reindeer sweater, complete with antlers. Sicheng's outfit is normal, but a couple blurry photos feature him being wrangled into something else. In the next shot, the camera is half-blocked by Sicheng's palm in vain - the red and white lingerie is criminally apparent against his black sweater. It's only when Kun sees the picture of Lucas that he gasps aloud, "No way."

"Hmm?" Sicheng says, walking into the kitchen from the corridor.

"Oh, hey. I was looking at your photos. I was at this party."

"The - oh, the Christmas party. That was a good one. Lucas is in your dance group right?" Sicheng says, sitting next to Kun on the couch, pointing at the picture of Lucas. "He really went crazy, huh."

"Oh, yup. Yeah. Hey, I'm in this picture." Kun says.

Sicheng leans closer. A drop of water shakes from his hair onto Kun's shorts, cold on warm skin. "Where?"

"In the background, on the stage."

"Wait, that was you? And you're still friends with him after he ripped your shirt off?"

"I haven't sewn the buttons back on yet. It's fine. Besides, he's fun. And I may have made out with him after."

"But wait, I thought Jungwoo hooked up with him?"

The mention of Jungwoo makes Kun feel guilty again. A reminder that he'd been with Jungwoo while he and Sicheng had been... whatever you could describe their relationship online as, beyond sexting. Even though he'd been with Jungwoo before the party, the overlap might be an issue with Sicheng. They had definitely been blurring the lines between flirting and exclusivity at that time. Besides that, the video had only gone up recently. _And since Sicheng is Winwin, Kun wonders, does he know who I am? _All of this hits Kun too quickly.

"He did. I don't think they, uh, went all the way though. Jungwoo is both casual about sex and a prude."

"That's... really accurate, actually."

Would it be too much to drop the bomb that he and Jungwoo have hooked up? Too manipulative, to see how Sicheng reacts, to see if it seems like news to him?

Kun figures it can wait. "Hey, I forgot to ask earlier 'cause we were, like, dying. What's your wifi password?"

"Ah," Instantly, Kun misses Sicheng's weight next to him. "I wrote it out..." He's in the kitchen, then sticking a sticky note to Kun's arm. "Here."

"Thanks," Kun closes the album, pulling out his phone. Several notifications go off, one after the other. A couple city-wide warnings about weather and flooding - _a bit late for that_, he thinks. Unchecked email notifications roll in too. He ignores them. "No cell service. Must be issues with the tower or the company." He shoots out a quick message online to Taeyong, just saying where he is. Not even two minutes pass before he responds with an eggplant emoji. Kun raises an eyebrow at how out of character it feels, and sure enough, the next message is simply a signoff, " - Taeil", from the boyfriend himself.

Meanwhile, Sicheng heads back into the corridor. He exclaims softly, pulling out his phone and tapping out a message. Curious, Kun sets his phone down and walks over to where he is - by the closed door. 

"Guest bedroom? Or corpse of dead roommate?" Kun grins.

"Ah, no." Sicheng says, opening the door after hesitating for a moment. He tells Kun what he tells most people. "It's just my sister's room. She's back in Wenzhou for a few months." 

The room is non-descript, just a low bedframe with neatly folded blankets taking up most of the mattress. Next to the bed, there's barely enough room for the closet doorframe. Across, there's a dresser with a large vanity mirror atop. A couple plants sit on the windowsill, pothos leaves cascading onto a couple cardboard boxes. The larger ones are labelled with names and rooms - moving boxes and the rest seem to be old delivery boxes. 

Sicheng sets his phone on the dresser, wiping a mark into the thin layer of dust that's settled on it. "I was just checking if she'd be okay with you using it."

"Y'know, I don't mind the couch."

"No, I'd rather you have a bed-"

"Fine, be like that. I'll take your sex dungeon." And just like that, Kun darts out of the room.

"Oh my god- Kun, wait-"

"Is it this? Must be-"

"Hyung-"

"Ooh, what a big bed. All to myself. Enjoy the couch, you virgin." Kun says, splaying his limbs across it.

"I'm not- what-" Sicheng stutters. "We can just-"

"God just come here." Kun laughs, grabbing Sicheng's wrist and pulling him down. It takes quick maneuvering to avoid kneeing Kun's thighs. He lands to the side of him.

"What are you so shy for, hm? We've literally already slept together." Kun's arms are wrapped tightly around him, one leg raising so it's between Sicheng's thighs.

"I'm not shy." Sicheng says. He sits up so he's straddling Kun's thighs. He splays his hands on Kun's stomach, thumbs tucking under the shirt. Kun's face has gone bright red. As he leans in, he takes Kun's wrists and pins them to the side. "Last I checked, you weren't ready."

Kun opens his mouth as if to respond, then closes it. Sicheng pulls back on his wrists, steps off the bed and kneels by the side, laying his head across Kun's torso.

"So, have you figured it out?"

"Figured what out?" Kun's expression is unreadable.

"Me."

Kun sends him a strange look, not making eye contact. "You're being cryptic again. I'm not good with subtlety, you know." 

Something in his tone and his manneurism makes Sicheng think otherwise, though. He feels his body go stiff, feels his face heat up at the thought that Kun might have actually figured him out. Even if that's what he wants. They lay there, Sicheng on Kun's chest, on his bed, for a moment. Kun's gaze flutters to Sicheng's lips, but before either can do or say anything, the window rattles, threatening to take out the plants. An odd feeling creeps up Sicheng's spine as he sneaks a glance at the window. When his eyes return, Kun's gaze is fixed on him.

"Can I kiss you?" Kun asks, eyes lingering on his lips. Sicheng feels his heart pound.

He nods, almost shy as he shifts to align to Kun. Kun reaches an arm around Sicheng's neck, gently pulling him in.

It's delicate, cautious. Kun's lips against his. Just as Kun pulls away, Sicheng's palms cup his cheeks, almost desperate for more. The shaking of the window barely registers.

Kun's jaw loosens, lips opening. Sicheng takes the hint, slipping his tongue past. Kun groans, grasping at Sicheng's nape, shirt bunching up as Sicheng steals his breath.

Really, they're both breathless when they pull away.

"Sleep here. With me." Sicheng blurts. "We don't have to do anything, I just- it'd be nice to-" He hesitates, shying under Kun's gaze. "To be with you."

The window shakes again, louder. Demanding attention that neither of them care to give. Kun smiles, placing a hand on Sicheng's flushed cheeks. Sicheng's own hands reach up, fingers curling to hold him at the wrist.

"Okay." He smiles. Sicheng raises his hand, kissing his knuckles. Just as he leans in again, a flash of lightning cracks, reflecting off the metal. Sicheng jolts, barely noticeable.

He's stunning, half-lit brightly for the instant. And then the room goes dark.

Sicheng grasps around for a few moments before he sighs, "I left my phone in the other room."

"Mine's... in the living room." Kun recalls. With a wink, he adds on, "There's lots we can do in the dark."

"Did you just wink?" Sicheng asks, leaning closer. "I bet you winked."

"What do you wanna bet, pretty boy?" Kun asks, splaying a hand on the small of Sicheng's back, where his shirt has pulled up slightly.

"I'll get them." Sicheng says, getting up before Kun can protest.

He's back quickly enough, though Kun whines just to be a brat, "I missed you."

Sicheng flashes the emergency light of his phone right at him. Kun's phone lands square on his stomach. The screen nearly blinds him. A quick check shows that his cell service is back, which only means new notifications to ignore for now.

"Get ready for bed. I left a new toothbrush in the bathroom, it's green."

"And they say romance is dead." Kun laughs.

"What else can we do when the power's out? Shut up, don't answer that." Sicheng sighs, laying next to Kun. "Dibs on big spoon."

***

Sicheng's freakishly still when he's asleep, Kun realizes. The younger man's arm is draped over Kun's side; since knocking out an hour ago, he's barely moved. Kun, on the other hand, is still wide awake. He's overheating under Sicheng's grip.

Soon he manages to worm his way out, sitting up against the headboard and reaching for the water jug Sicheng left on the nightstand. It helps, but not much.

Checking the time on his phone doesn't help. It only leads Kun down the rabbit hole of clearing notifications, bleary-eyed as the list goes on and on. It's when he reaches the email notifications that he remembers.

Glancing towards Sicheng - still asleep, Kun opens up an incognito tab and logs into the cam site. It's a mess of notifications; he can't even remember when he last logged in. His heart races as he clicks to see the DM.

What did Winwin - Sicheng - send him? 

It's surprisingly simple - just asking to message him after he's watched the latest video. Kun sneaks another glance at Sicheng before clicking through to Winwin's profile. There are a couple lives from the past couple weeks so Kun checks the date of the DM again to figure out which video Winwin was talking about.

Once it loads, Kun almost groans out of frustration.

"God, we're so fucking stupid." He mutters, a bit too loud. Sicheng stirs beside him. Kun shuts up, staring at the screen.

It's always been so obviously Sicheng. His build is a dead giveaway, and those plump lips. Kun finds himself touching his own as if remembering how they felt on him. And though he didn't fully remember when he was in it, the other room is definitely where this video was filmed. Even the boxes and plants in the background haven't moved in the past couple weeks.

And of course, that useless suede jacket. On screen, it's simple and elegant, framing Winwin well. Currently, it's drying, lain across the kitchen chairs.

Kun turns the volume on. Maybe he wants Sicheng to hear. Sure enough, he's barely a minute in before Sicheng's arm lays across his lap.

"Sicheng? Are you awake?" He makes a half-hearted noise in response. He shifts too, breath ghosting Kun's thigh. 

Kun continues playing, turning the volume up again.

Sicheng's grip tightens. His eyes jolt open.

Kun turns the volume up, right in time for a soft moan to sound.

"Stop. Turn that off, gege." Sicheng says, voice still soft, sleepy. 

Kun does, though he responds, "You said to talk after I've watched it."

Sicheng chuckles, bringing his head to rest against Kun's leg, "God. What are the odds, right?"

"Surprisingly high, I guess. Winwin." Kun responds. They make eye contact, but neither moves out of place.

"When did you figure it out?"

"I think I knew, like when we saw Jaehyun. But I've been in denial until earlier today. You?"

"It's been a while. Since... the video with Jungwoo. You'll see when you get to the end."

The room is silent; only vague city sounds fill the air. 

"We should talk about boundaries, shouldn't we?" Kun sighs. 

"I guess that depends. What do you want us to be?" Sicheng says, not making eye contact. Kun shivers as the younger man traces gentle circles across his skin.

"I-I really like you." Kun manages, shying away.

"Cool." Sicheng sits up, one hand on either side of Kun. "Same."

"Sicheng... Say it back, at least."

Sicheng grins, "Kun. Hyung. I like you. A lot. Like a lot, a lot."

"Hopefully our next date doesn't end up in a sudden downpour." 

"Aw, come on. This isn't so bad." Sicheng says, wrapping his arms around Kun's waist and looking up. "Excellent view."

"You're kind of a brat, you know."

"I know." Sicheng nuzzles his face into Kun's stomach. "I wanna touch you."

"Sicheng. We should maybe talk about everything fir- hey!" Kun gasps, as Sicheng tucks lifts his shirt up, lips soft against his belly.

"You talk. I'll do other stuff." 

"God, you're so fucking unfair." Kun says, hoisting Sicheng up. It's unreal how well they fit in each other's arms. Unreal how Sicheng's kisses feel, how his hands know just where to go to push Kun's buttons. Pulling away from the kiss, he mutters, "We should talk about the cam stuff but all I wanna do is touch you."

"Kun," Sicheng says, lips pressing against Kun's neck, "Gege. Hyung."

"Don't, ah, call me that." Kun's hands betray him, trailing Sicheng's back, hot under his shirt. "Fuck, I wanna make a mess of you."

"What about, ah, discussing things? Like, like the cam stuff?"

"I change my mind, I don't care right now. _I _wanna see you."

"Can I-"

"Yes. Fucking _please._" And they're leaning in, losing control. 

Sicheng's palm is hot, so unbearably hot through Kun's shirt. The thin fabric is nothing but a barrier, and Kun pulls away from the kiss to tug the shirt off.

"More."

"What do you want? What's okay?" Sicheng says, half leaning over Kun.

"I don't care. Please just touch me."

Maybe because everything's clear - not just that they're sober this time but because there's no confusion or hidden things between them - but Kun just wants nothing more than to be close. Like his thoughts had formed a thick fog in front of him, and now he could reach in front of himself and know exactly what to expect.

Sicheng's palm is so, so warm, as it trails its way down his torso. It catches, drags on his stomach, half from Kun's own sweat, half from Sicheng's as they press into each other. Kun groans when Sicheng palms the front of his shorts. He's aching hard already, and he doubts he'll last long once Sicheng's thigh presses between his legs. Suddenly, Sicheng pulls away, managing his arms behind Kun's back, holding tight before flipping them over.

Sicheng is so purposeful with how he moves, hands on Kun's hips, guiding him as he ruts onto Sicheng's firm thigh. Kun lets out a soft noise, half lost in desires.

"God, you sound so good." Sicheng groans. "I wanna make you cum, just like this."

"No, ah-" Kun manages to reign himself back before he loses it completely. His voice is weak when he speaks, "Wanna see you."

He pulls up, sitting on Sicheng's thigh. Curious hands reach for the base of Sicheng's shirt and Sicheng is quick to get the message. He sits up, and reaches behind to pull the shirt over his head. Kun swears he's never seen anything more sensual. Nothing quite as heart-racing than the tousled hair, the hazy eyes, the exhale that falls off Sicheng's plush lips when he looks back at Kun.

"Like what you see?" Sicheng smiles, leaning back against the headboard. "Better in person?" 

"Fuck you."

"Yeah, no. That's your job tonight, _babe_." 

Kun feels his face go red. "Shut up."

He knows what Sicheng will say before he says it, and sure enough, Sicheng winks and says, "Make me."

And Kun does, all but smashing their lips together, adjusting so he's straddling Sicheng. Sicheng's hands settle on his waist. They're burning hot, even through the fabric, his grip tight. 

It's surprisingly easy to lose himself like this, just kissing, clinging to each other. Maybe seconds, maybe hours pass but it's Sicheng who makes the next move. His hands trace his back, nails leaving crescent indents on his skin. Kun gasps, pulls away from swollen lips. Laying his head on Sicheng's chest to catch stolen breaths, their heartbeats loud.

"God, fuck me." Kun begs half-heartedly, body tightening. Their hips are aligned, both desperately hard. Kun pulls back, half balanced on his elbows as he catches his breath. "Or you. I don't know."

He looks up just in time to see Sicheng shake his head, "I'm not gonna last long enough anyways. Not with you."

Kun lets out a soft laugh at the irony. Both of them know how to drag out an orgasm for video but here they are now, on the cusp after just a few minutes. He leans forward, kissing Sicheng's jaw before he rolls his hips forward, slotting their clothed members next to each other.

"Ah!" Sicheng cries out, head whipping back, "Oh, do that again." Kun continues, bringing a hand down to palm the other as they rut together. "Oh god, Kun-hyung."

"Fuck. Fuck, Sicheng. You're so fucking hard." Kun nearly growls the words, lips hot along Sicheng's neck. "So big."

"Ah, please. Too much fucking fabric." Sicheng says, his own fingers tracing the outline of Kun's erection. "Wanna touch you."

"Touch me," Kun begs, "Sicheng."

And he's gasping for air as Sicheng's hand snakes under his waistband, fingers wrapping around his dick, the backs of his fingers grazing hair. Kun's whole body shakes.

"Me too." Sicheng whines. Kun obliges, grabbing at his hips, pulling the boxers down slowly. It's almost pornographic, watching Sicheng's bony hips, soft skin, reveal themselves, lit up by the night. The way Sicheng hurries Kun's hands down. It's _definitely _pornographic, how Sicheng's dick springs out. Sicheng shifts his weight, tugging the boxers off completely. Kun's entire body is on fire.

Even in the dark, he's stunning.

Kun can't help but kiss him hard. He licks at Sicheng's tongue, revelling in how the other man gasps into his mouth. Sicheng's hand returns to Kun's body, his free one pulling Kun's shorts down. It's slow going. Neither wants to stop kissing. Neither wants it to end.

Kun raises his hips, letting himself be undressed fully. Reluctantly, he disconnects. A lewd trail of saliva drops between them, landing on Sicheng's chest. Kun swipes it away, trailing his hand down purposefully. If it weren't for the height difference, they'd be nose to nose. Instead, Sicheng kisses Kun's brow. It'd be an innocent move, if it weren't for the way he thumbs Kun's vein.

Kun's hand finds its mark. Sicheng shudders from the touch.

"Sensitive? Cute."

"No. It's because it's you."

"A-ah," Kun gasps. Sicheng's nail dips into his slit. "God."

"Move." Sicheng whines, bringing his free arm up around Kun's neck, pulling him in. Kun obliges, stroking slowly at first, then amping up the pace as Sicheng reacts.

"You're so much more... reactive than I thought you'd be."

"S-shut up." Sicheng's face reddens, and he leans up. Kun meets him halfway for another kiss. Once they pull away, he settles for the unmarked parts of Sicheng's jaw, running down his neck. He revels in how Sicheng's grip tightens, how his pace stutters the harder his lovebites are.

"Fuck," Sicheng half-laughs, "Getting off like this, like we're new to this."

Kun laughs against Sicheng's neck, pulling away from the trail of bruises he's leaving. "I know. But I can't wait. I just want you, right now."

"Fuck, please," Sicheng manages, "I'm close, I'm so close." His voice hitches at the end of the sentence, choking out a wanton moan that makes Kun shudder. "Talk to me. Like when we called."

"You make, hah, such pretty sounds." Kun smiles, before gently kissing Sicheng's jaw again. "So pretty when you sing for me."

Sicheng's rhythm falls out of pace again, rutting into Kun's slick palm desperately. He lets out a string of curses as Kun shifts his grip, running his thumb against his vein.

"You're so close, I can feel you." Kun quickens his pace. "You're fucking throbbing."

"I-I am. Hyung, I'm so fucking hard."

"Say my name."

"Kun, Kun, I'm close." His voice tightens and he pulls his hand away, tugging at Kun's wrist. Their palms are sticky with pre-cum but they interlace their fingers anyways.

"Can you cum like this? No hands?" Sicheng ruts up against him in response. 

"Y-yeah. Just fuck me. God, I'm close." 

"Cum for me, come on, cum for me." Kun flushes, and the words leave his mouth out of habit. "All over me."

"Ah, ah, fuck. You can't do that, gege." Sicheng brings his other hand up, covering his face in embarrassment. "You can't say that." Kun continues his movements, their members catching against fabric as both of them approach the edge. Sicheng pulls Kun to his chest. Both of them are slick with precum, but Kun feels Sicheng leak more. 

"What are you thinking about?" 

"You." Sicheng says, gaze darkening as he pulls his hand away and onto Kun's cheek. "Thinking 'bout your pretty mouth."

"Yeah? Is that all?" Kun asks, craning his neck to plant a kiss on his fingers.

"And how good you'd look swallowing m-my dick."

"Yeah? You gonna fuck my face later?"

"God, yes. Cum right down your throat. Fill you up." Sicheng groans, "God, this is so embarrassing in person."

"Hold on," Kun takes over, thrusting roughly. He feels his movements stutter but he carries through. Sicheng is close. Confidently, Kun opens his mouth, taking in two fingers and letting his cheeks hollow around them.

"Fuck. Fuck, I'm cumming."

"Mm," Kun pulls off, "Cum for me."

And Sicheng spills over, moaning Kun's name unabashedly. Kun's entire body heats up at the feel of cum, between their members, across his abdomen. He's close too, and once Sicheng comes down from his orgasm, he takes control, sitting Kun up in his lap.

Kun's arms stretch out behind him for balance as Sicheng pumps him. Eyes half-closed, Kun sees Sicheng leaning in to trail saliva down his erection, shaking as the heat hits him. It only takes a few more pumps and Kun warns that he's cumming. Sicheng leans closer, grinning before running his tongue up Kun's vein, stopping at the head before circling once around. He dips his tongue into the slit, licking at a bead of precum and Kun is done. Sicheng pulls back as Kun bursts, thick white onto Sicheng's hand, his neck, his _face. _

"You taste good." Sicheng says, licking at Kun's slit again. He swallows the head this time, tongue escaping loose lips to tease Kun's vein again. Kun's hand comes to rest in his hair, pulling gently.

"Can I, can you deepthroat me? Just once?" Sicheng looks up, eyes sultry. He winks, and Kun slowly guides him down, down, until he's hitting the back of his throat. Kun holds him there for 10, 15, 20 seconds, moaning his name the whole while.

Sicheng pants, wipes his mouth as he comes up for air.

"So, what now? Are you my boyfriend?" He asks.

Kun blinks, before pulling him in for a long kiss. Sicheng pushes his tongue in, and Kun leans back, pulling Sicheng over him. They stay like that, tangled together for a moment, until Sicheng pulls back.

"So is that a yes?" Sicheng asks.

Kun laughs, "Yes. Yes, dumbass."

Sicheng beams. Kun flushes at the sight, planting a kiss on his forehead. 

"We definitely do have to talk about things though. Camming and what not."

Sicheng nods in response, though he pulls Kun into a firm hug. Hoisting the older man back onto the pillows, he finishes, "Sleep first. Responsibilities tomorrow." 

***

Kun wakes up with a start, bright light streaming through unfamiliar blinds. It takes a moment to realize where he is. When he does, he can't help but smile. 

Sicheng is in the kitchen. Kun meets him there, greeting him with arms wrapped around his waist and a kiss against his neck.

"Coffee." Sicheng points. Kun takes the mug and sits at the counter. Smiling softly at the jar of sugar, he stirs in a spoonful and pulls out his phone. It opens on where he'd left off - watching the video Sicheng - Winwin - had put up.

"Y'know, I never actually got to finish this."

"Hmm?"

Kun turns the volume up. 

"Are you watching porn in my apartment?" Sicheng laughs.

"Your porn. That you made. In this apartment." 

"Well, that is most of my job."

"I thought 'investing and tutoring' seemed a bit plain for you."

"I'm kinda offended, not gonna lie."

"Sorry but you just don't give off Econ TA vibes. You're too hot." Kun stares back at his phone screen, where Sicheng's video is still playing. "Wow. Four."

"God, shut up. I don't mind if you watch but I don't need a live reaction."

"Aw, you don't wanna see what I usually do? When I watch you?"

"Maybe some other time, gege." Sicheng smirks, sitting next to Kun. Their knees knock together. "Do you ever wanna make a video together? After we, y'know. Actually have sex?"

"Dibs on bottom." Kun says, making eye contact. "At least for the video. I've never actually bottomed for someone before."

"And I've never topped."

"We can practice. Speaking of which," Kun says, grinning as he sits up. Pulling Sicheng up by the collar, his expression turns devious, "Didn't I promise you a blowjob?" 

**Author's Note:**

> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/winkun_au) | [twt](https://twitter.com/winkun_au)


End file.
